Blissful Love
by sleepdreamer
Summary: After the the shocks and suprises, Donna and Sam adjust to their new life together with family and friends Rated M for future Chapters
1. Chapter 1

Sam studied his now soaking wet bride stood in front of him, having her so close only confirmed what he thought when he saw her after his arrival on Kalokairi, she looked even more beautiful than she did nearly 21 years ago.

"What?" Donna asked as she noticed the smile on Sam's face as he looked at her

"Just thinking about how, even though you are soaked to the skin and it's been so long since I held you in my arms, you have not lost a single ounce of beauty, in fact, you are even more stunning and sexy than you ever were"

"Flattery will get you everywhere"

"I do hope so, I have waited far too long for us to be at this moment in time and have dreamed about what we are going to do alone for so long"

"I hope that this dreaming of yours doesn't leave you disappointed"

"Trust me Donna, nothing could ever disappointment to me, just holding you this close to me is driving me crazy…… it always did"

As the water sprayed around them they kissed passionately, invading each other's senses, forgetting that they were surrounded by so many people, Donna moaned into Sam's mouth as he pulled her hips in closer to his, allowing her to feel the full effect she was having on him. She broke contact with his lips, kissed his wet bare shoulder, then his neck, pushing his senses further.

"Behave yourself will you, anymore of that and I won't be able to control myself"

"That's fine by me" She smiled at him, her eyes glistening with desire for him, and took hold of his hand, leading him away from the crowd of dancing people within the courtyard and down the steps towards a more secluded part of the complex.

She kissed him softly "I can't believe that the past 24 hours have happened, that after all these years we have got married, and it feels like some crazy yet wonderful dream"

"It's not a dream baby, it's true, I meant every single word I have said today, let's not waste anymore time, the past does not matter anymore, this is a fresh start for us, chance to make our dream to come true"

"You have already made most of my dreams come true, how about we make that last dream of yours come true right here" Donna pulled Sam into her by the band of his trousers

"Donna Sheridan you are a one wicked woman"

"Mrs Carmichael, if you please" she comment as her back hit the stone wall behind her

"Oh it certainly pleases"

Sophie came rushing back into the courtyard

"What's wrong?" Rosie asked

"Couldn't you find her, she can't be very far' Tanya added

"I found her but….." Sophie flustered, not quiet able to find the words to explain what she had witnessed "Well I found her with Sam, down the steps over there"

"Did you tell them that we are leaving soon?"

" They didn't even know I was there Sky……they were kissing and…….it's really embarrassing, I have just seen my mum and Sam getting rather too friendly by the wall, no kid should ever have to see that"

"Sounds like a job for the Dynamo's, Tanya follow me"

Rosie and Tanya walked in the direction Sophie had rushed from, they discovered Sam and Donna hiding in the shadows just as Sam lifted Donna up in the wall, in preparation to consummate their marriage, still unaware that they had company, Sam kissed Donna's neck as she went to undo his trousers.

"You can pack that in for a start" Tanya exclaimed "It's been over 20 years, another hour is not going to make much difference"

Donna and Sam turned to where the voice came from, slightly annoyed by the interruption

"Can I have sex with my wife in peace please?"

"If you wanted that Sam, perhaps you shouldn't be trying to do so against a wall while there is a party going on"

"Thanks for the advice Tanya, but do me a favour and bugger off" Donna said, turning her attention back to her husband

"Normally we would, but Sophie and Sky are ready to leave, she came looking for you, the poor kid is mentally scared for life after seeing the pair of you getting frisky, hence why we came to find you"

"It's a good job we did, if she had come back down here the poor kid would be in therapy for the rest of her life if she had caught you pair, sort yourselves out and get your backsides back up to the party" Tanya exclaimed as her and Rosie retreated back to the party.

Donna and Sam collapsed into fits of laughter; they had been caught out like a pair of randy teenagers. "Looks like we are going to have to wait to complete the dream" Donna kissed him.

"Indeed we will, Donna, perhaps you could remove your hand from inside my boxers? it really isn't helping the situation"

"I could do" she winked before kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys hope you love the next part to

Quick disclamier, the main characters dont belong to me, have only borrowed them!!

* * *

Donna and Sam walked slowly up the hill behind Harry and Bill towards the arched entrance to the villa, Sam could feel her body shaking as tears flowed silently from her eyes, he tighten her grip around her as she buried her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head, letting her know that he was there for her when she was ready to vocalise how she was feeling about the departure of her daughter, he also knew that despite their lust fuelled vocalisation earlier that evening that they wanted each other so much Donna was dealing with so many conflicting emotions at this moment in time.

Donna looked up at her husband, somehow knowing that he was mentally acknowledging that she was at present an emotional wreck "Have we time for a drink with everyone?"

"That would be lovely, we have all the time in the world for us baby, I'm never leaving you again"

"Here come the lovebirds" Rosie commented as Sam and Donna walked towards the table where they were all gathered, the six of them were now alone in the courtyard, Sophie and Sky's friends had moved the party to the beach bar after they had left.

"You ok?" Tanya asked, she knew Donna far too well not to recognise that her friend had been crying over her daughter

"I will be" Donna commented as they sat down with Rosie, Tanya, Bill and Harry "it's been a strange day, strange yet fantastic" she smiled at her friends, then at her husband who squeezed her hand lovingly

"No need to ask how happy you are, you both have grins as wide as the island" Harry said "I wish you a lifetime of happiness together" He raised his glass in Sam and Donna's direction

"Thanks Harry" Sam raised his glass "this is one day I do not want to end, it's been perfect"

"I'm sure your wife can make it even more perfect for you, if you ask her nicely?"

"Tanya!" Donna exclaimed "you really have no shame do you?"

"Don't claim to be so innocent, especially after what the little hermit and I witnessed early"

"Now now Tanya, jealousy will get you nowhere" Sam commented, which was met by laughter from everyone.

Donna got up and poured a glass of wine for her two best friends as Harry and Bill left, she walked round the table towards Sam, kissing him softly as she poured his glass of wine

"You are so beautiful" he whispered into her lips so no one apart from her could hear the words he spoke, she smiled at him before sitting on his lap and placing her head against his chest "something wrong with your chair?"

"Not that I know of" She smiled as their lips made contact for longer; she felt her body shiver as his hands explored her long blonde curls that where sat on her shoulder

"Sorry am I boring you?" Sam laughed as Donna yawned as they broke contact

"Of course you aren't, I am sorry hun, I don't even know where that came from, I don't even feel tired, must be the combination of damp clothing from getting soaked and the complete craziness of the events of the day'

"Why don't you go have a nice long hot shower, I am not going anywhere, you have had a busy 48 hours, it's probably catching up with you now that you have relaxed, everything that is running through your brain must not be helping too"

"I really don't deserve you" she kissed him before getting up from his lap "I'll see you girls in a bit"

"You're not following your wife?" Tanya asked as Sam watched Donna disappear from view

"Later, I think she could do with some space at the moment, Sophie leaving has blown a hole within her and it has really upset her"

"I am sure you can put a smile on her face, you did earlier this evening when we caught you making out against the wall like a pair of horny teenagers"

"Some things are more important than sex" Rosie said

"Like what? Tanya snorted "it's their wedding night, they are meant to banging each other's brains out"

"You are such a poet Tanya; I've waited 21 years to make love to the most beautiful woman the world again, but at this moment my lovely wife is trying to deal with not having the one person her life has revolved around by her side anymore, that is far more important than us at this moment in time."

"I can see how Donna fell head over heels for you and why she stayed under your spell, how many men would be so selfless on a day like this, especially when a few hours ago you could have had her if her goby mates had not have hijacked the situation" Tanya smiled then pointed her finger at him "Just make sure you take care of her and don't break her heart again"

"Don't worry, I will take care of her and will never break her heart, it would kill me inside if I did and if it didn't I am pretty dam sure that I would be hunted down by a pair of very angry dynamos'

"You guessed right"

"I shouldn't really tell you this, but until yesterday when you all arrived Donna had always told us that you were Sophie's father"

"Did she?" He was intrigued by what Rosie had just said

"She only ever loved you; it's obvious that her heart wanted Sophie to be yours so that she always had a part of you with her, it must be why she never told Sophie anything about her paternity, she didn't want her brain to betray her heart, in the church was probably the first time she had ever been completely honest with Sophie about it all, does that make sense?" Rosie asked, fearing that the amount of alcohol she had consumed had made what she was trying to say sound even more complicated than then should have been

"It makes perfect sense Rosie, as I said in the church, I have loved her for nearly 21 years, even whilst I was married, no other woman has ever made me feel like she does, she makes me complete" he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter based on their wedding night, so obvioulsy may offend some readers, be warned

* * *

Donna sat at the dressing table, looking at the reflection of the band of gold around her finger in the mirror, it symbolised so much, it wiped away so many years of pain, he was right, the past did no longer matter, their life began from here and no one could change a thing. She smiled as she thought about their encounter earlier that evening, before they were rudely interrupted by her friends; she had not felt so alive for years, so carefree and in love. Tonight must have gone down as the least planned wedding night in history, neither minded that they had had very little time alone together since the ceremony, it was now time to rectify the situation. She walked over to a drawer, opened it and removed a box from inside, she loved the contents inside, she had seen it whist out shopping on the mainland and bought it, but once she got home she couldn't remember why she had purchased it and stuffed the box and its contents to the back of the drawer, now finally a year later she removed the deep purple underwear from the box.

She smiled as she examined her reflection, thinking that even after all these years he found her beautiful, knowing that gave her the confidence to believe that the next step would be easy and as it was all that time ago. She slipped on her blue silk robe and wrapped it around her as she walked towards the balcony, looking down at where he was sat with her friends, she stood there waiting for him to look up, and as he did he smiled at the sight of her. She returned the smiled, beckoning him to join her by exposing the purple material she had on underneath the robe and watched with delight as Sam sat below biting his lip trying to control his body with his brain as he looked at her, before he quickly checked that Tanya and Rosie had not noticed Donna, luckily for him they had not.

* * *

"Do you think you can find something to keep yourselves out of trouble if I go and check on Donna?"

"Of course we can" Tanya grinned "You enjoy your party, I'm sure we can check out the beach party, can't we Rosie?"

"Indeed"

Sam walked into the house and was greeted by the sight of Donna stood on the stairs in front of him "I believe we had a dream to turn into reality?" She reached for his hand to pull him upstairs

"One second" he replied as he kissed her hand before disappearing behind the reception desk to retrieve an ice bucket containing a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Very smooth" she giggled "when did you hide that there?"

"I didn't , I asked Eddie to put it there for me, I didn't want to have to waste valuable time trying to find a bottle later or worse, wrestle a bottle from Tanya" he said as he stood in front of her " Now then Mrs Carmichael, lead the way so we can discuss this dream together"

"I wasn't planning on talking" leading him up the stairs towards the bedroom

"Great minds think alike, actions speak much louder" he kissed the back of her neck as they reached the bedroom door "Wait there" he added as he walked into the room and put the champagne down on the cabinet next to the bed before turning back to his wife "You are so beautiful" he stood in front of her " So beautiful that I could never forget you, you are always the first and last thing I think about everyday and I cannot believe that your are back in my life forever"

"I thought you weren't planning on talking" she said as she made short work of unbuttoning his shirt and removing it from him

"I have said everything I want to for now, everything I needed to say" he scooped her up in his arms, carried her into the room and towards to bed, kicking the door tightly shut.

* * *

He brushed her lips with his as he lowered her down onto the bed, the light touch between them was all that was needed to re-ignite the simmering electricity that hat built between them at the wedding party, their kisses became frantic yet passionate exchanges as he slid his hands down her body, down to the belt of her robe, untying it to reveal the purple material he had seen for that brief moment when she was stood on the balcony. He slipped the robe of her arms and reluctantly broke contact with her lips and stood up to remove his trousers as she threw her robe to the floor, he looked at her lying there waiting for him, his memory hadn't betrayed him, she really was as beautiful as he had dreamt, if not even more so.

"How's the dream living up to reality?" she enquired seductively, knowing he was studying every inch of her body, the physical evidence of his thoughts was even more obvious now that he was stood there only wearing his boxers

"Dreams are overrated in my opinion, real life is much better" he winked as he rejoined her on the bed.

He removed his lips from her, planting a trail of loving kisses from her shoulder to her collar bone and then down her body towards her stomach, he smiled at the sound of Donna moaning with pleasure as his hands snaked around the skin at her hips, he traced a finger across the outline of the right of her hip, his memory hadn't failed him, the increasing sounds she was making was all the proof he needed, he remembered back to the day at the beach when he discovered that the skin around the bones of her hip and pelvis was so sensitive and could evoke a pleasant reaction for Donna.

"How did you remember that?" Donna gasped, trying to sit up but the pleasure he was causing denying the ability "No other man apart from you ever found that spot"

He kissed her belly button "I'm so glad it remains our little secret spot, I have dreamt about touching you there for years, I can remember that boat trip around the bay as if it was yesterday, watching your face as you tried to control yourself surrounded by all those tourists, whilst I sat there innocently stroking your skin…" He smiled up to her, looking deep into her eyes

"That trip was torture, you kept pushing me so close then……" her words were replaced by gasps of pleasure as Sam did what had done many years ago, his light touches to her skin, pushing her closer to the level of ultimate pleasure.

"Please honey, don't tease me, it's been far too long" She clawed at his skin, her hands moving to remove his last remaining item of clothing as their kisses became long deep passionate exchanges. He gasped as she placed her feet against his naked buttocks and used them to push his pelvis even closer to her.

This pressure was all her body needed to betray her brain, her hips came up from the bed and her knees parting further to allow Sam more access to her, the silent indication to tell him that she was more than ready for him, taking the chance Sam made quick work of removing the purple knickers his wife was wearing, kissing the bone of her left ankle as he removed them from around her feet, biting his lip as we watched as she removed the last piece of underwear she was wearing, giggling as she threw her bra to the floor

"I'm yours honey, yours forever, take me" she encouraged as he positioned himself over her

"I'm yours too, am never leaving you again, it's not possible to live without this state of bliss" he captured her lips with his as he entered her slowly, hardly moving until he saw the smile on her face widen, signalling that he was fully inside her "love you baby"

"Love you too" she just about managed to say.

* * *

Rosie and Tanya walked back from the party at the beach towards their room discussing the event of the day "come on I think we had better get some sleep its 5 am" Rosie remarked, squinting at her watch

"Have we really been down there for 5 hours, sign of a good party, hope the happy couple had a nice private party?"

They were just about to open the door to their room when they heard Sam lustfully screaming Donna's name, their eyes shot up to where the noise had come from, just about able to make out the shadow of two people on the coverings at the window.

"Looks like even after 5 hours their party is still going on" Tanya chuckled "That is one party that is gonna last for years my little hermit".


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, glad you are all enjoying it, hope this chapter is up to the standard of the previous ones

* * *

Sam watched her sleep, the bright sunlight that had woken him was now illuminating Donna as she slept in his arms, and there were so many things he had to sort to start his new with her, he hoped she would agree with his ideas, some had to be acted on quickly, others would wait, he didn't want to push things too far. She began to stir and feeling his breath on her neck she smiled.

"Morning Baby" he kissed the back of her neck "I remember you saying yesterday that you didn't need a middle aged menopausal man in your life, do you feel the same way today?"

She laughed at his comment as she turned to face him "You aren't middle aged……..just menopausal" she laughed

"You cheeky woman" he pushed her against the bed, pinning her to the mattress by her wrists "you will pay for that comment Mrs Carmichael"

Donna caught sight of the clock on the cabinet by the bed "Shit Sam its 11, I should have been up hours ago, I have so much to do"

"So do I" he kissed her "This place can run without you for a few hours"

"It already has, I am usually up between 5 and 6"

"Donna, you were awake at 5, you woke me up if I remember rightly"

"Are you complaining about how I woke you?"

"Of course not baby, you can wake me up like that every morning if you want to, now perhaps I can return the favour, now what can I do to get your undivided attention" he ran his hand down her body and waited.

She smiled at him "Ok you have my attention"

* * *

Sam listened to the sound of Donna humming contently in the shower, to him life was perfect and nothing could change how he felt.

"Oi this ain't no hippy love" Tanya shouted from outside

Sam laughed as he got out of bed and looked for his boxers, unable to find them amongst the clothes that littered the bedroom floor, he picked up Donna's robe and tied it up before going onto the balcony, he looked down to see the remaining two dynamo's grinning back up at him

"Nice gown, looks better on Donna though" Rosie giggled

"Where is the lovely Mrs Carmichael? It's nearly 2pm" Tanya asked "She was supposed to be entertaining us today, good job we don't get bored easily"

"I am sure you have managed without her just fine" Sam laughed as he heard her walking behind him and turned round to face her "Did you have a nice shower?"

"Would have been nicer if you had been with me"

She walked over to him, unaware that Sam had been talking to her friends below "How about you help me to build up a sweat, then we could share another shower" she kissed him intensely, only discovering that they had an audience when she heard her friends cheering

"Looks like we get to see the show, rather than just hear it"

"What?" Donna asked Tanya, wondering what Tanya was implying

"Well at 5 this morning, Rosie and I were on our back to our room from the beach, unfortunately we walked across the courtyard just in time to hear Sam screaming your name" Tanya grinned

"Lucky you" Donna poked her tongue out at Tanya

"I thought you said yesterday that you were glad that the sex part of your life was over with" Rosie joined in the teasing of their friend

"From what we heard last night, am I right to assume that you want to take that statement back?" Tanya noticed the smile on Donna's face widen as Sam wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck "I will take that as a yes, you have five minutes to get some clothes on and get your backside down here for a team brief"

* * *

Donna smiled as she approached her friends; she knew they would want to know so much as they hadn't had much of a chance to catch up during the madness and surprises of the previous day

"So you found your rich man and from what we heard you are having a ball"

"Trust you Tan……I haven't felt this happy in years" she sat down next to Rosie and Tanya "He was the last man to make me feel this happy"

"What about Bill and Harry?"

"Rosie I was heartbroken when Sam left, I never really felt anything for them, Bill took my mind of Sam by making me laugh and help me to smile again, Harry was so sweet and I was so lonely, I couldn't help it I suppose, It was only ever Sam that I loved, then and now, forever really"

"Is that why you always told us that Sam was Sophie's dad, because in your heart and head you loved him so much?"

"For years I'd beaten myself up over Sam, why didn't I fight harder for him, why didn't him come back for me…..of course when I discovered I was pregnant I ached to have Sam by my side every step of the way, as my pregnancy progressed all I could think about was Sam"

"Why didn't you tell us this all before? Bottling it up must have killed you inside"

"The only person I have ever spoken to about this before was to Bill's aunt, Sophia, she knew the truth, she was so lovely to me, she advised me to just live my life as the truth could do more harm than good, she said that when it was the right time the truth would come out, I suppose she was right"

"But we are your best friends"

"I know Rosie but it was only something I could deal with, I felt as if I had betrayed Sam by sleeping with Bill and Harry, I had a dirty shameful secret, Sophie was living proof of my betrayal, I had a whirlwind affair with someone else's man and fell deeply in love with him and to deal with what I had done, I went off the rails and slept with two other men. I spent 20 years lying to my daughter in order to protect her and myself, yesterday I was so shocked to discover he had come back for me, only I ruined it, if only I had waited for him, then Sophie would have been his daughter for sure"

"If you had waited he might not have come back, if you had waited it might not have been perfect, you would not have the relationship with Sophie like you do, who knows you might not have even had Sophie"

"I know it's all what if's, all I know is that I have been lucky enough to get a second chance and I'm not going to waste a moment of it as this feeling is too good to live without"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all your kind reviews, hope you enjoy the next installment

* * *

Donna, Rosie and Tanya laughed as they walked back into the courtyard; they had spent the past few hours catching up on the events of their lives since they had last all been together, along with the events of the past 24 hours, Tanya and Rosie thought they knew Donna inside out so even they were surprised by the revelations about Sophie's paternity, they had known all about her relationship with Sam but had been unaware of full nature of her relationships with Bill and Harry, at least Donna's reluctance to tell Sophie the truth was now understandable and the three women had finally been completely honest to each other in all the years they had known each other.

"Bet you wished that we hadn't arranged to stay till Wednesday now that you have Sam to keep you company?"

"And keep you in bed" Tanya added as Donna and Rosie laughed

"Even with that I am very glad you are here, we don't spend enough time all together anymore"

"Very true, let's not leave it so long next time"

"Good idea Rosie, anyway we will have to come back soon, just to check that Mr Carmichael is taken good care of Donna"

"That will scare him, the thought of you coming back to check on him, anyway talking of checking up on Sam, think I will go and check on my husband" Donna hugged her friends

"You will have to buy a new bed by the end of the month" Tanya joked as Donna walked away.

* * *

Donna had a smile on her face as she opened the bedroom door, a puzzled look spread across her face as Sam was not there, assuming he was still out exploring the island she headed for a shower, not noticing the envelopes on her dressing table, leaning against the mirror. She only discovered them when she sat down in front of the mirror to dry her hair; she recognised the handwriting straight away. She picked it up, opening the envelope, feeling her heat beat faster as she read the opening words.

_Dear Donna,_

_If you are reading this then it means that I have finally taken the opportunity to be honest with you, ok I've left it for you to read after I went back to the states. I can't begin to express how I felt when I received the invite to the wedding, I still can't find the words and I am writing this on the plane to Greece._

_I have thought about you for so many years, I still love you, always have done, ever since they day I left over 20 years ago, I came back for you but you had gone, so I went back to America and got married._

_Even then I could not get you out of my mind, you are the only woman I have ever loved and it will stay this way until I take my last breath._

_All my love_

_Sam xxx_

Donna wiped the tears from her eyes, every single word he said in the church was true, and she didn't need any proof to believe him. The letter was his way of being honest, like she was with him just before Sophie's wedding. It had taken them less than 48 hours to do what they should have done over 20 years ago, they had been honest with each other and more importantly they had been honest to themselves.

She opened the other letter and laughed at its contents, Sam had drawn a large heart on the piece of paper and written _meet me on the beach at 8pm, if you and the dynamos have finished drinking this place dry xxx _in the middle of the heart

* * *

"Don't ever scare me like that again" Donna exclaimed as she walked towards him "Can you imagine what was going through my head when I started to read the letter, I thought you had changed your mind and had walked out on me"

"I'm sorry" he hugged her tightly "I just wanted you to know that I meant what I said yesterday, the letter proved that I wasn't lying, that I had always been in love with you and you would believe me completely"

"Sam I never doubted what you told me yesterday, if I did, we would not be standing here as husband and wife"

"The boys encouraged me to write the letter, in case I could not find the words when I came face to face with you" he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked along the beach

"Have you spoken to them today?"

"Yeah they were both happy for me, Jack can't wait to come and visit, Nat was more shocked that I had found the courage to be honest with you, they were both extremely pleased that we had got married and can't wait to meet you. I even explained about Sophie"

"How did they react?"

"They are excited about having a big sister; I even spoke to them about my plans for the future, which they also found exciting"

"Are you going to share this plan with me?"

Sam stopped and faced his wife "I have decided to sell most of my properties in America, I have instructed my lawyer to arrange for my apartments in Seattle, Chicago, LA and Washington, I will keep the penthouse in New York, so that the boys have got somewhere to crash and so that we have got somewhere to stay when we go to see them in New York and the properties in Florida are a good source of extra income"

Donna looked at Sam in amazement "You don't have to do all this, I want you to do what you feel is right for you, not what you feel obligated to do"

"This is what I want to do baby, it's time to make the dream reality, live the life we planned to all those years ago, whilst I was out walking earlier, I noticed that the was a vast amount of land for sale next to the hotel"

"It's been up for sale for years Sam"

"Well it's not for sale anymore, I had an offer accepted on the land, the deal will be finalised Monday, as you can imagine they were so shocked to get an offer that they were more than happy to a quick deal"

"You are crazy"

"I know, I thought we could draw up the plans for our dream house, away from the hotel complex, so that we can have some private space, will also design a place for Sophie and Skye, for the boys and even space for the dynamos to stay when they come over"

She looked deeply into his eyes "How long have you been planning this?"

"Well I was going to suggest we looked for a our own place on the island, somewhere just for us, but when I discovered the land was up for sale I thought it was an even better plan, with the money from the properties that get sold, I thought we could do the hotel up, add a few things to improve the place, do all the things you wanted to do but couldn't afford to"

"I can't believe you have thought about all this and it's gonna happen, you are completely crazy"

"I am crazy, crazy in love with you and you deserve nothing but the best"

"I already have the best, I have you"

"Good response" he kissed her

"Can we have a swimming pool at our new house?"

"Don't push your luck, we will see, once we come up with some ideas for the buildings, I thought, if we had space we could build a conference centre, the British companies I do business with always shell out to send people to the states to do business, so why not send them here, it would be cheaper for them and we could cash in on it too"

"You really have thought of everything"

"Well I thought there must be other ways to raise more income without going overboard with the tourists; I don't want my wife working so hard that she hasn't any time to pay attention to me"

"Now the real reason comes out, don't worry I will always have time for you, I will never neglect you" she kissed him slowly, letting his senses be invaded by her

"Where are your partners in crime?

Donna laughed "Knocking back alcohol, well Tanya is, Rosie is off with Bill somewhere, Harry has gone back to the UK, and Eddie is over on the mainland, collecting the boat that Sophie and Skye used last night and Pepper is waiting hand and foot on Tanya, that poor boy has it bad, like a proper lovesick puppy"

"Lovesickness is a terrible thing in a lad of his age, but when you get to my age it's brilliant"

"Perhaps you should see a doctor, I am sure you could get some medication for it"

"Baby, I have all the medication in need right in front of me and I need that medication for life"

"Who am I to deny what you need" she replied as her pulled her in closer to him.

* * *

Sam sat in the courtyard sketching, looking at the surrounding buildings for inspiration, before drawing again.

"You are awake early this morning" She kissed his head, before sitting down next to him "What are you up to?"

"Just doing a few drawings for the new buildings, so that I can get the ball rolling with the planning department"

"Can I have a look, it must be good if you are sat out here at half past six in on a Sunday morning, how long have you been sat here?"

"An hour or so, I was sat upstairs but I didn't want to wake you up" he handed her some of his drawings "What do you think?"

"If it gets approval it would be fantastic…..but?"

"But"

"Well Mr Carmichael my only problem is that even though these plans are fantastic I am slightly concerned that you are sat here working this early on a Sunday, but I am even more concerned that on day two of being married" she got up from her chair and straddled his lap "you are already sneaking out of bed early in the morning, a girl can't help but feel neglected" grinning at him as she grinded her hips against him, making her intentions clear to him

"You are a minx, my darling"

"I know, I am minx and you love it, anyway what I am supposed to do to get your attention, I have no option but to rely on dirty tactics"

"What? Like this?" he questioned as his hand moved up Donna's thighs and under the hem of her nightie

"Indeed" she replied as she kept her composure as Sam's hands began to apply gentle pressure to her body "You can't blame a girl for trying can you"

"You are very trying" he laughed before kissing her as she slipped her hand inside his shorts "You are making this very difficult for me to keep all rational thought in my brain, until I get you into the bedroom"

"Who says we have to go to our bedroom, what's wrong with this spot here" she kissed his neck "It's Sunday morning, the hotel is empty apart from Tanya, Rosie, Eddie and Pepper, and as all the staff have the day off, thanks to you, and the amount of alcohol that four polished off last night, they won't be up before lunchtime, if Bill appears we will hear him whistling before we see him, so it is fair to say that it is only me and you that are up at this moment in time, and from what I can feel, you are well and truly up this morning"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the kind reviews guys, this will probably be the last update until the middle of next week as i start 4 night shifts tonight ( The joy of working for the NHS) I may update before then if i have trouble sleeping during the days.

Enjoy

* * *

"We have two days before we go home, of course we have time for a shopping trip" Tanya commented as they all got off the ferry " My only question is why have we brought Sam with us, surely you can live without each other for a few hours"

"Don't worry I haven't come to cramp your style, I can manage without Donna for a short period of time, anyway I have a meeting with the planning office and land registry, I am sure Donna will explain all" He turned to Donna "have fun baby, will meet you were you suggested when you are all finished, however long it takes you"

"We could be gone all day yet; Tanya can shop till she drops"

"Can't all women" he commented as he handed Donna a pile of notes

"What's this for?"

"To spend, as I said have fun, I'm sure that Tanya and Rosie can help you to spend it"

"You really don't have to"

"I want to spoil my wife, is that ok?"

"Of course it is, if Donna doesn't want to spend it, I'm sure Tanya will" Rosie laughed "Now let's hit the shops"

* * *

"So what's the deal with the planning office?" Rosie asked as Donna held up a dress

"Sam has bought the land at the back of the hotel; well he will have when he signs the papers, he is drawing plans for a house for us, a place for Sophie and Sky, a place for Jack and Nat, and even a place for you lovely ladies so that you have no excuse not to visit"

"That sounds wonderful, but what about Sam's life in New York?"

Donna looked at Tanya "What about it?"

"Honey, he has a huge architect business in the states, I mean huge, he can't just jack it in"

"I know, he isn't, the plans for the house include an office building for Sam, he does a lot of business across Europe so it is quite handy for him to work from here, and anyway how do you know all about his business?" Donna couldn't help but sound annoyed by Tanya's enquiry

"Don't be angry but I made a few phone calls to a few contacts to find out a bit more about him"

"You didn't?" even Rosie was shocked by Tanya

"I did, I just wanted to check that Sam had been honest to Donna, I didn't want her to have her heart broken again by some little secret"

"Did you find out anything interesting?" Donna was curious

"Not really, only that he was deemed one of the most eligible bachelors in New York, extremely wealthy, funny thing was when I spoke to my contact they assumed I was lining up husband number four, so I set them straight, saying that no he wasn't going to be number four, but he was no longer single, which they found very interesting"

"Why?"

"Because may women looking for a rich husband have apparently tried their luck with Sam but never got anywhere, they have all got the impression that his heart belonged to someone, the one that got away, they were more surprised when I told them that in fact there was one that got away and that was the lady her had married, so I think you should be pretty chuffed with yourself, you potentially saved the poor bloke millions in divorce settlements"

"Well I hope your contact was pleased with the info Tanya, because I couldn't give a toss if he had been married 20 times or if he lived in a box in the park, I fell in love with him when he was nothing"

"But don't you see, even with everything that success, he was nothing without you honey, I am sorry for upsetting you, I was only looking out for you"

"I know" She smiled at Tanya " I'm not upset, it just shows how crazy the whole thing has been, you are meant to do what Sam and I have done when you are a teenager or in your twenties, not in your forties"

"Life is too short not to live a bit crazy every now and again"

"Indeed my little hermit, now let's spend my husband's cash"

* * *

Sam sat reading some paperwork in a restaurant looking out on the harbour, he sighed deeply before placing the paperwork back into the envelope as the waitress brought him a glass of white wine

"Are you ready to order?"

"Not yet, am waiting for my wife and her friends to finish shopping first"

"So you maybe sat here a while then, shall I just keep the wine topped up?"

Sam laughed "That sounds like the perfect plan"

He took a sip of the wine as he looked out to sea, his life was perfect, he had the woman he loved more than life it's self as his wife, they were building their life together finally. The second step of the dream was well underway; he had achieved the first part, which was marrying Donna. The deal with the land was in the bag, as was the initial planning permission, all he needed to do was finalise plans for the buildings with Donna then get them passed officially. Jack and Nat were happy that he was happy and had contacted him that morning to say that they would be visiting in a few weeks, which made happy that they wanted to meet Donna so quickly.

He was snapped from his daydream by a familiar sound, Donna laughing with her friends, he smiled at the sight of them approaching, all armed with bags.

"Did you leave anything in the shops?" he asked as he kissed Donna

"Of course"

"Buy anything nice?" he asked as he tried to look in the bags

"Indeed, but you will have to wait until later to see what I have bought, some of which you I will show you later if you are a good boy"

"Sound like another night of earplugs" Tanya laughed as they sat down

"Speak for yourself, I'm off out with Bill"

"How did it go with the land?" Donna asked as Sam took hold of her hand and kissed it.

"It's all ours, initial planning permission has been granted, we just have to finalise the plans and send them to the planning department"

"That's fantastic, have you been waiting long?"

"Not really, I had a few things to do to as well, had to get a few more clothes, so I had enough before my stuff is shipped out, but more importantly I bought you this" placing a small box in front of Donna.

She slowly opened the box, gasping as she saw the diamond encrusted platinum wedding band and engagement ring

"They are beautiful Sam, you didn't need to, and anyway I already have the perfect wedding ring"

"I know. I should have bought you the diamond ring all those years ago, so there it is, along with the wedding ring that I would have bought if I had planned it. I also bought you this" he handed her another box "I thought you could put your other ring on it"

"It is all beautiful, thank you" She kissed him softly, which eventually turned into a deeper exchange.

"Three glasses and a bottle of white wine" Tanya said to the waitress "We will have a look at the menu when they have finished their starter"

* * *

"I have just had an interesting conversation with my PA, she has been getting phone calls, enquiring about the wedding from a journalist, she had the phone was going mental when she arrived at work, she didn't even know I had got married, until I told here" he commented as he walked towards them

"I think Tanya is responsible for that, she made a few phone calls on Saturday, to check you out, to check you weren't stringing me along"

"Find out anything interesting Tanya?"

"The size of your bank balance, the fact that you have been sulking about the one that got away, which I already knew, but everything else I heard met with my approval"

"I'm glad of that"

"I still can't believe you had the balls to do it" Donna laughed

"I can, I would never want to level up with you in a business capacity" Sam laughed as they got on the ferry to return to Kalokairi "I bet her ex-husbands didn't stand a chance in the divorce courts"

"What do you think? Take it as a warning, I know exactly how to screw a bloke over for money and will happily give Donna a lesson if required"

"Warning fully understood" Sam laughed.

* * *

Donna stood in the bathroom doorway watching as Sam pulled on a shirt

"Looking good honey, what do you think of my outfit?"

He turned round and gasped at the sight of her stood wearing nothing but matching red and black underwear "You look stunning but if you only wear that to dinner we would eventually get arrested for indecent exposure, you look so dam hot that I want to make love to you all night long" he rested his hands on his hips, his eyes filled with lustful intend as his hands explored her body

"I suppose I had better put my dress on as I am starving and your plan for tonight does not include eating at any point" She kissed him before getting dressed

"Spoilsport" he mockingly sulked as he sat on the bed

"Don't be grumpy; at least you know what is waiting for you at the end of the evening"

"Oh god Donna you really know how to drive a man wild, how am I going to be able to concentrate on anything but the vision I have just seen, what a trick to pull when we going out for dinner with our friends, you expect me to behave when I know what you are wearing under that dress"

"It could be worse honey, imagine if you knew that I wasn't wearing any underwear under here, that information would really screw with your brain, both of them" she winked at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so long to add this chapter, have only just recovered from 4 night shifts followed by a day shift the day after finishing nights, it's taken me till today to wake up for lomg enough to type.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, hope you like this **

* * *

Bill, Rosie, Tanya, Donna and Sam were all enjoying their last evening together before Bill left in the morning; they had been at the busy little restaurant on the island for several hours, the amount of empty wine bottles showed that they had been there for some time and potentially they would still be sat laughing and joking when it was closing time.

"To friends" Bill raised his wine glass

His toast was repeated as those gathered round the table raised their glasses

"It's been an interesting few days, an adventure that I wouldn't have missed in a million years"

"You can say that again, Bill we have all learnt a few things over the past few days" Sam smiled "About ourselves and each other, I wouldn't change a single bit of it" he picked up his wife's hand and kissed it

"Smooth answer and the correct answer my darling" Donna replied smiling at him

Sam waited for Rosie, Bill and Tanya to continue their conversation with each other before he moved closer to Donna "Perhaps there is one thing I would change, I wish we were all alone, I could be looking at you without that dress on" he kissed her neck before smiling at her

She stroked his jaw line with her hand as she looked deep into his lust filled eyes "Patience is a virtue my darling, I promise that once we are all alone later you can look at what I am wearing under here all night long if you want, we could even make love all night long if you would prefer?"

He inhaled deeply as Donna placed her forehead against his and kissed him slowly

"I like the sound of your plan much more Mrs Carmichael"

"God knows how those two are gonna keep their hands off each other for more than five minutes once we have gone home on Wednesday" Tanya commented to Bill and Rosie, noticing Donna and Sam kissing

"Perhaps that's their plan"

"Very true Rosie…..Can you two leave each other alone until we have left here at least" Tanya directed at Donna and Sam "people have come to eat a meal, not watch you two eat each other"

"Sorry" Donna replied like a teenager who had been told off by a parent

"It's a difficult thing to do when my wife is so beautiful and sexy, I can't help myself"

"Perhaps a bucket of cold water would help" Tanya laughed

* * *

"And what am I supposed to do for entertainment, Bill and Rosie are on the boat, you and Sam are off down there" Tanya gestured towards the beach

"I am sure you can find a bar to prop up" Sam laughed

"Or a member of staff to flirt with you" Donna added

"I don't know what you mean" Tanya chuckled "Just be careful where you get sand stuck, sand in your knickers can be really painful, have fun"

"She really has no shame does she" Sam laughed as Tanya disappeared from sight and they walked onto the beach

"I don't think we are in the best position to judge on shame levels do you, all three of us know why we have come down to the beach"

"Very true" he looked out to the sea "Where else is better to watch the sunset on the sea" he said with a serious face

"You are such a smart arse" she laughed as he pulled her in closer to him

"That's why you love me"

"One of the reasons, I suppose, I would rather discuss the other reasons why I love you, well feel one of those reasons"

"Which one would that be?" Sam flashed a smile as he ran his hands down her body, before one disappeared under the hem of her dress

"Now who is using dirty tactics" she gasped as his hands caressed her body

"Revenge is a more appropriate word I think" he commented before kissing her roughly, sending an electric charge through both of their bodies.

* * *

Donna pushed Sam down onto a sun lounger and straddled his body before she lay a trail of kisses down his bare chest

"You are so beautiful" he commented, pulling her back up to meet his lips, kissing her intensely before pushing her down on the sand, landing on top of her he pinned her to the sand and trailed kisses along her neck, teasing her senses

"Please honey, don't tease me"

"Me tease you? You have been teasing me all night"

"Well I am not teasing you now, I need to feel you inside me, don't make me beg"

"Your wish is my command baby" he winked, the watched the grin appear on her face as he entered her, pushing himself deeper into her until she gasped in pleasure

"I love you honey" she groaned in delight as his rhythm gained pace, pushing them slowly towards their limits of pleasure.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, encouraging him to go deeper inside her with each movement, both of them knew this was going to be a quick frantic union, their lust for each other had been slowly boiling during the evening and was now ruling their actions, taking away any control they had of the situation.

Sam gasped her name onto her neck, letting her know that he was close to the peak of pleasure; Donna's breathing became rapid as they both reached the point of climax together

"I am all yours, forever" she whispered into his ear as he collapsed against her "Lets never lose this bliss"

* * *

"Did you get all the sand out Mrs C?" Tanya grinned as Donna approached the table where Rosie and Tanya were sat "Have a nice evening last night? Must have been if you are only surfacing at 2pm" she added as she poured a glass of wine for Donna

"I have been busy working and last night is classified information, Tanya?"

"You two are no fun, she isn't given me any gossip either" Tanya pointed at Rosie

"Has Bill gone?"

"Yeah, he left about an hour ago; he has to be in Malta by tomorrow for a book signing and some other function"

"How do you feel, now he's gone"? Donna was concerned for her friend

"A bit sad, I suppose, but he will be in London the week after next so we have arranged to meet up"

"Who would have thought that Sophie's wedding would result in two lovesick dynamos" Tanya laughed "The two who both claimed that they were extremely happy with being alone and single"

"I know, its funny how things can change, I thought I was happy because that's what I had told myself, it's was only when I saw Sam I realised I wasn't, him appearing here made me be truthful to myself about a lot of things"

"As they say honesty is the best policy, if you hadn't been honest you wouldn't be sat here a married woman"

"I know Rosie, if I had realised what I said to him would have he proclaimed his love for me, I would have…..I don't know what I would have done to be honest"

"What did you say to him?"

"He confronted me just before the wedding, asking about Sophie's Dad as she wanted her dad to give her away, I told him that I didn't want to talk about it and he said it was about us, not Sophie, and then suddenly I told him exactly how I felt about him, what happened in the past, finally I was honest with myself and it felt so good to vocalise it."

"The future looks good" Tanya smiled

"It does and I don't want to miss a second of it" Donna smiled


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Sam paced the floor; he had been doing so for the past twenty minutes since she had left him outside the building, adamant that it was something she wanted to do by herself.

Donna had been unwell for the past few weeks and despite his protests she had refused to go to the mainland to see a doctor, she only agreed yesterday when for the second time in as many days she fainted in front of Eddie and Pepper. Sam had been unaware of Donna fainting the first time as she had convinced the lads that she had been busy and had not had the chance to eat, when it happened for the second time Eddie went to the building site to get Sam.

As Sam kicked the leaves on the pavement he thought about the last eight months, he could not imagine his life without her in it, the years they had spent apart were now nothing but a distant memory, he was trying to stem the fear that was rising in his stomach, the fear that Donna was seriously unwell, a fear that Donna had made worse by not allowing him to accompany her inside the building, he turned to look at the building just as she appeared, tears flowing down her face

"Baby what's wrong?" the alarm was evident in his voice

"It's good news"

"Why are you crying?"

"I am crying because I am happy….Sam I am eight weeks pregnant"

* * *

"Are you sure you are happy about this" Donna asked as they sat eating lunch in a small café at the harbour "You can be honest"

Sam kissed her hand "Baby I am so happy that I can't find the exact words to describe how I am feeling" his face suddenly dropped, he could not help wondering if Donna's euphoria had been replaced by a different feeling "But if you feel that it's not what you want then"

Donna cut Sam's words off by kissing him "Sam I am not having second thoughts, I promise you that, I can't think of anymore more perfect, more right, than us having a baby together, I am scared as there are so many more risks at my age, but the benefits outweigh them and as for coping with a newborn, anything is possible"

"The new life growing inside you is proof that anything is possible, doesn't our history tell you that"

She smiled at him "That is very true, to be honest I am still in shock, I think the doctor thought I was stupid, I protested so much that I couldn't possibly be pregnant, I must have looked like pretty silly when the test came back positive and she must have thought I was a prize idiot when I realised that I had missed my last two periods"

"You maybe an idiot baby but you are my idiot"

* * *

Sam kissed his sleeping wife softly as he lay beside her in bed

"I wondered when you would come to bed, it's late"

"I know, that business call took longer than I thought it would, sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

"You didn't, I wasn't asleep properly" She moved closer to him, placing her head against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her "too much going through my mind"

He smiled, knowing exactly what was going through Donna's mind "What exactly is worrying you baby, is it that in 32 weeks our life is going to be turned upside down when our baby arrives?"

"Something like that" She laughed "It's a good job we are building a new bigger house or we would have serious space issues"

"As you get bigger we will have serious space issues in this bed"

"Cheeky" she slapped him on his chest "Or was me getting pregnant part of your master plan as well?"

"Who knows, if someone had told me before I got on the plane to come to Sophie's wedding that the trip would result in me and you getting married and eight months later we would discover that you were pregnant I would have told them they were crazy"

"I would have said extremely crazy, until I saw you in the goat house I still wanted to kill you for leaving me" She moved herself on top of him, kissing him before smiling at him

"I can imagine" He laughed "All I can say is thank you for not killing me, thank you for marrying me and more importantly thank you for being pregnant"

"Well I can take credit for the first two but the third wasn't all down to me, thank you as well, I still can't believe that we are having a baby, why didn't I realise I was pregnant, vomiting for so many weeks was a bloody big clue and realistically it is was the most obvious reason for my vomiting. How many times in the last 8 months have we used contraception?"

"None" Sam was wondering what his wife was going to say"

"Exactly, we have had sex almost every day since we got married; eventually some ammunition was going to hit the target"

"Hit the target, how romantic Donna"

"We are in our 40's and have been caught out like a pair of naive teenagers, I don't know if it is classed as romantic or foolish"

"Romantic I would say" he smiled as he rolled her on to her back and began to rub his hand over where their baby was growing

"Sam there is no romance in vomiting every morning is there?"

"I suppose not, but we have created a new life" he kissed where his hand had been "And that is romantic"

* * *

Sam awoke to a now familiar sound, Donna vomiting, he looked at the clock, 06:35, and Donna had probably been awake for the past hour, the lack of sleep was beginning to make her grumpy and emotional. For both of them the last two weeks had been an emotional rollercoaster since they had discovered their baby existence, the happy smile on his face had not vanished since Donna told him the news, their happiness had moved to a whole new level, that last piece of jigsaw finally placed.

"Do you want a glass of water baby" he asked as he approached the bathroom, he looked at the pale face of his wife, tears visible in her eyes "What's wrong?"

"I'm bleeding" her voice cracked before she blacked out completely, leaving Sam to catch her lifeless body


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry this chapter is so short thought i had better put something up to stop you all worrying! Work is really busy (Bloody Suspected Swine Flu) and probably wont have time to update till wednesday. Enjoy_

* * *

Sam sat in silence, the calmness of the room a deep contrast from the panic of three hours earlier, Eddie had looked terrified when he saw Sam carrying Donna across the courtyard, Sam had never been so grateful to see him, without saying a word Eddie followed Sam to the jetty and steered the boat across the water to the mainland while Sam spent the entire trip cradling Donna, telling her everything would be ok.

Only when Donna was taken away by medical staff did Sam's emotions betray him, he dissolved into tears as the fear that his wife and child were dying hit him.

Eddie was unsure if he should stay after the medical team took Donna away but seeing Sam fall apart made the decision for him, Donna had been there for him so many times, now it was his turn to be supportive and stay with Sam. Once Sam had regained his composure he told Eddie about Donna being pregnant.

Sam wiped his eyes and walked over to the bed and kissed Donna's forehead before sitting down next to the bed.

"Sam?" Donna croaked sleepily

"I'm here baby, I'm here" He kissed her hand before wrapping his hands around her

"What happened? I remember telling you I was bleeding and now I am in a hospital bed"

"You lost consciousness, I thought I was going to lose you, that 20 minute boat trip felt like it took 3 years, we have to buy a faster boat"

"And our baby" Donna asked, she didn't want to hear the painful answer but needed to hear it said

"Our baby is absolutely fine, the performed a scan when they rushed you off, they even gave me a picture" he handed her a copy of the scan photo showing their baby at 10 weeks gestation, the tears flowed as she looked at the fuzzy outlines

"I thought I had lost our baby"

"I know, I thought I had lost you both, the doctor said some of the placenta had broken away, that's why you bled so badly, they said you have to take things easy for a while and have regular scans to check that there isn't any further problems, if you over do things then you could have further complications"

"But Sam I haven't been overdoing things, I can't suddenly stop running the hotel, people will think I am seriously ill"

"And they don't after this morning? You are so stubborn, you really have to think about what you are doing, so no more climbing ladders, climbing on roofs and more importantly for the next few weeks no more anything, the only thing you are allowed to lift is a book"

"But Sam…."

"No buts, you are lucky, this is a warning, you have to slow down and put your health and our baby first, I have been through too much to lose you now"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay in updating, enjoy**

* * *

Donna gripped Sam's hand tightly as they waited to see their baby on the screen, she had been nervous about her 12 week scan for the past few days; the last time a scan was performed she had been unconscious and Sam was in such a emotional state that he had no recollection of seeing their baby on the screen, apart from the picture he was given afterwards, proof that their child was growing inside of her, the precious child that she had nearly lost two weeks ago.

"Everything will be ok baby I promise" he kissed her hand as the radiographer ran the scanner across Donna's stomach and they watched in silent amazement as the fuzzy image of their child appeared on the screen in front of them.

"See I told you everything would be ok" he smiled before kissing her forehead

"I can't believe that is our baby…..is everything ok?" Donna asked

"Everything looks fine Mrs Carmichael; your baby is developing as it should"

* * *

"And what do you think you are doing?" Sam asked as Donna turned to face him, carrying a ladder

"The guttering above the bar needs repairing, you promised to fix it last week"

"And I will sort it now; you know that climbing ladders are out of the question"

"Sam you know that I have been taking it easy, I'm fine, I haven't had any bleeding, you heard what the consultant said"

"Donna, he said you could begin to do small things and some gentle exercise, not climbing ladders and fixing the bloody guttering" he took the ladder from her

"But I am bored"

"I don't care if you are bored, I would rather you bored than ill, we are in the process of building a new house and there are so many things related to that you can look at with your feet up"

"What like? I have spent months looking a paint charts"

"Well how about you look at some of those home magazines that Jack and Nat sent over, we need to order some of the furniture soon so that it arrives in time" he kissed her before he climbed the ladder "most woman would be ecstatic to be given a blank cheque to furnish a newly built house, only you would rather sort guttering instead"

"But I'm not most women"

"You don't have to tell me that" Sam chuckled

* * *

He smiled at the sight in front of him, to him it was a beautiful one; Donna sleeping peacefully on their bed, as he moved closer to her he saw that in her hand were the pictures from both of the scans that had been performed.

"Are you watching me Carmichael?" she asked without opening her eyes

"Afraid so, I can't help it, you are so beautiful" He lay beside her on the bed and kissed the back of her neck before looking at the pictures "I wonder how Sophie and the boys will react to the news, hopefully they will be excited"

"They will be, Rosie and Tanya will be too, but for the moment I want it to be something only us on the island know about, I don't want Sophie rushing back, or worse the dynamos coming over, it's bad enough having you fussing around me, without adding any of those to the equation"

"That is fine by me baby"

Donna turned to face him "I am just scared that something will go wrong if we tell everyone now"

"I'm scared too, you have your next scan in four weeks time, then it will be your routine twenty week scan, if we wait until then we can tell the kids what exactly has been going on and hopefully freak them out less than if we told them now"

"What did I do to deserve you? I love you so much"

"I love you too" he smiled before kissing her

"How about you show me just how much you love me" she whispered seductively as they broke apart

"Your wish is my command"

* * *

Donna laughed as she heard the sound of Sophie screaming down the phone, she pressed the loud speaker button on the phone so Sam could hear the conversation as well

"I take it you have opened the email we have just sent you?"

"Its brilliant news mum, I am so happy for you both, when I saw the email title I thought it was gonna be more photos of building foundations again"

"Sorry that was my idea to name the email our latest project" Sam smiled as he wrapped his arms around Donna's waist

"How can you compare my little sister to building foundations, I can't believe that I am going to have a sister in 20 weeks time, have Jack and Nat opened the email yet?"

"If they have, they haven't rung us yet, you are the first person we have heard from" Donna was secretly pleased that her daughter was the first child to reply to the email they had sent of the latest scan picture, explaining why they had left it so long to share their happy news and how they had found out that the baby they were expecting was a girl

"Haven't Auntie Rosie and Auntie Tanya rang you, I would have thought they would have been the first on the phone"

"They don't know yet, we are going to wait until they come over in a few months time"

"You will be huge by then"

They laughed at Sophie's comment

"Thanks Soph, they were a nightmare when I was pregnant with you and nothing went wrong there, so can you imagine what would happen if I told them what has been happening, they would be over here like a shot and I need that like a hole in the head"

"That is very true, are you sure that everything is ok mum, Sky and I can come home"

"Don't even think about doing that, I promise you your mum is taking things easy, she has even been reading a few books"

"How did you manage that Sam?"

"Cheeky" Donna laughed

"Sorry mum but I have never ever seen you put your feet up, I am glad Sam is keeping an eye on you and not allowing you to do too much"

"Honey, it's partially his fault that I have to sit with my feet up"

"That is far too much information, are you trying to gross me out, I was trying to block the reason why I will be having a little sister from my brain, I am still trying to deal with the fact you have a sex life"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews guys, just a short chapter before the dynamos arrive**

* * *

"Hey Boss, you sure you don't want to put your feet up? You are looking pretty stressed sat there" Pepper commented as Donna put her book down on the table and stretched

Donna laughed as Pepper carried on stocking up the bar "I suppose I could do with relaxing, do you know anymore about his booking tomorrow?"

"I know about as much as your do, some people who does business with Sam are coming for a week to look at the new facilities, enjoy the peace and quiet, it's the first time in 3 months we have been empty"

"I know it has been crazy, the building work hasn't helped either"

"It's nearly finished, the extra business will be worth it, the only person to complain about the building work was you, that is only because Sam hasn't let you go up there for weeks and has been busy with the boys, he has enjoyed having them here working with him"

"Indeed he has, it's been lovely having them here for the past couple of months, it's given me the chance to get to know them better too, and the trip to New York at Christmas was too short and felt like a lifetime ago"

Pepper noticed Sam, Jack and Nat walking towards the bar area "looks like the workers have finished for the day"

"Two of my favourite people"

"I didn't know you cared" Pepper laughed as Sam walked over to Donna and the boys sat on the stools at the bar

"Sorry to disappoint you Pepper, I was talking about my wife and the bump"

"I am heartbroken" he chuckled "Give me a few minutes and I will get you some beers"

"That sounds a good plan, just don't take too long, this slushy pair are enough to put you off your drink when they get going" Nat laughed

"You cheeky git" Sam threw a beer mat in Nat's direction as the boys turned round to Pepper behind the bar

"You were out early this morning" she kissed him as he rubbed her bump "I woke up at six as my bladder was being kicked and you weren't there"

"Sorry baby, we wanted to get an early start so that we could get everything finished today, so that I can concentrate on you and our other little project" he kissed her tummy

"Well this is one project you can get finished quickly; you will have to wait 12 weeks like the rest of us"

"It's rare that you say no to one of my plans"

"Sam perhaps if I said no to your plans more often I would not be 28 weeks pregnant"

"What else were we supposed to do when we had heavy rain and thunder storms for 2 whole weeks?"

"Obviously something other than stay in bed" she laughed

"If I remember rightly Mrs Carmichael we didn't just stay in bed, I seem to remember a steamy time in the old goat house" he sat on the chair beside her, kissed her neck and then her earlobe

"And yet again that was your instigation; you were the one who pinned me against the wall"

"I didn't hear you complain at the time, I may have been the one who pinned you against the wall but you were the one who started it all by putting your hands inside my boxers, anyway what else were we supposed to do, that storm came down" Sam grinned as his hand disappeared under the hem of his dress, he watched her eyes widen as his fingers made contact with her through her underwear.

"Now now honey, you heard what the midwife said about my blood pressure going too high, your antics are not helping"

He grinned at her "I didn't hear you complain last night"

"I wasn't complaining, I just think you should behave, the boys and Pepper don't really want a floor show, so either do something to occupy your brain or go take a very cold shower?"

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Well surely there must be something at the house you can do?"

"The only thing left to do is for us to move in; even the other buildings are sorted too"

"You have been busy"

"Think of it as an early anniversary present, how about we go up there and I will give you the guided tour, that's is if you are not too busy putting your feet up?"

"What else can I do? You told me yesterday to relax, so that is what I am doing, I am beginning to feel like I haven't done anything useful in days"

"Good, that's the way it should be, I don't want you waddling around here in the heat, trying to fix things, promise me you won't"

"I promise, I won't be waddling around here………..I can waddle around our new house instead" She smiled

* * *

Sam pushed open the nursery door, revealing the pastel pink room "The cot is still packed away, I didn't want to jinx anything"

"It's beautiful" Donna exclaimed as she looked around the room

"Everything that you wanted is in here, all the furniture, the bed, all the linen, everything"

"It's wonderful, it really is, the whole house is, I can't believe you have done all this for us"

"Donna I did it all for you, you deserve the best, our family deserve the best"

"Well there is still one room you haven't showed me"

"Oh yes, I haven't showed you the bathroom"

"Smart arse"

"Come this way" he took hold of her hand and led her towards their new bedroom "Welcome to our sanctuary, complete with en-suite, which contains possible the biggest walk in shower and sunken bath known to man, perfect for rest and relaxation"

"And what if I don't want rest and relaxation?"

"That my dear is why we have a very comfy yet hard wearing king-sized bed" he winked at her

"You think of everything"

"Indeed I do, I even thought of this" he walked her out onto the balcony where flowers and champagne were waiting for her "alcohol free of course"

"You spoil me; perhaps I should give you an early present as well"

"And what may that be" he commented as her eyes flashed with lust

"I do believe we have a brand new bed to christen" She grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews guys, this is dedciated to all of you who have reviewed, thanks it means a lot, hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Donna awoke to the sun illuminating the bedroom, it took her a few moments to recognise where she was, smiling as she looked around their new bedroom, the smile fell as she realised that she was all alone. She had awoken exactly as she had done a year previously, alone in her bed.

As she lay back against the pillow she felt a kick from inside her, a reminder how much her life had changed within the past year, changed beyond recognition from the life she believed she was happy living, the reason behind the changes smiled as he came through the door carry a tray containing breakfast for her.

"Good morning beautiful, happy anniversary" he put the tray down on the bed and kissed her as he rubbed her bump "I was hoping you would still be asleep, they I could have woken you like you were sleeping beauty"

"If only I had known, I have only just woken up; I did think that I had been abandoned when I realised you weren't here"

"I had to do a double take as well, I woke early and was sat outside looking at the view, this is no doubt the best place in the world to live, the fact we can't see the hotel from here and they can't see at least means we have a place to hide, even though the hotel is above us on the hill"

"You did well, I can see why you are a master architect, I completely forgot where I was for a brief moment, after 15 years of waking in the same place every day and being constantly in the hotel it's going to take some getting used to, I still can't believe you and the boys moved all those boxes last night, they must be knackered this morning the amount of times they went up and down those steps"

"Pepper and Eddie are used to going up and down those steps multiple times a day, as for Jack and Nat it will be lunchtime before they surface, a bit of physical hard work won't hurt them, the amount of cash I paid all four of them to do it will stop those two from moaning, I only wished un packing boxes took as little time as packing them did" he kissed her before getting back into bed beside her, smiling as she rested back against his chest "This is for you" he placed a small box on top of her bump

She opened the box and looked inside "It's the most beautiful locket I have ever seen, thank you honey" she turned round and placed a slow sensual kiss on his lips, making him breathe in deeply as his senses were invaded by her "I suppose you would like your present as well"

"At this moment in time I would rather have you"

"Does this mean I have to get some wrapping paper and cover myself in it?" She laughed

"Why waste the paper, I like you just the way you are at this moment in time, naked and lying in my arms"

"You mean I could have saved myself some money and not bought you this then?" she reached over to the cabinet by her side of the bed and picked up a even smaller box than he had given her and passed it to Sam "I bought this when we were in New York at Christmas, I thought it was the perfect anniversary present" she smiled as he opened the box and saw the platinum band inside "I thought your left hand looked bare compared to mine"

"It's wonderful" he beamed as she took the ring out of the box, slipped it on his finger and kissed his hand.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her the same way she had kissed him a few moments earlier, when their lips broke contact he was about to lower her towards the mattress when he caught sight of the clock, he kissed her again before sighing deeply

"Honey as much as I would love to continue this but I have to be at the dock in 10 minutes to pick up some vital supplies"

"Thanks a bunch" she threw a pillow at him before she disappeared into the bathroom

He laughed at her annoyance, knowing that despite how unimpressed she was by his actions at this moment in time, she would be extremely happy when she saw what exactly the vital supplies was.

* * *

"I can't wait to see the changes to this place, the photos looked amazing, I'm sure it looks even better in real life" Tanya said as she got out of the jeep and looked up at the villa "when do you start the planned renovations of the hotel?"

"Well the conference facilities are already done and finished, the path from the villa to the conference centre is being laid this morning, the view from the main room up there is fantastic, We are relying on the view to get us some deals with a few local business as well as international ones, have got a few people coming to look at it on Tuesday, even though Donna thinks they are arriving today rather than you guys, follow me" he led them down the path towards the new houses "The rest of the work we are hoping to start in October, I have managed to persuade Donna to shut the hotel to tourists for a few months from October to January, so that we can get the work finished quicker"

"How did you manage to do that?"

"It didn't take much, the last lot of building work really got on her nerves when we were busy so it makes sense to close, I am sure she can find something to occupy her time for those few months"

"I'm sure she will" Tanya grinned "You can pretend it's a second honeymoon, Oh wow this is amazing"

"It is more than amazing" Rosie added as they both looked around at the four buildings and swimming pool

"The amazing part is that it is our home" Sam smiled as she showed them into the entrance hall of the house

"Only one thing missing"

"What's that Tanya?"

"Long blonde hair and blue dungarees? Usually running around like a blue arsed fly? Goes by the name of Donna, your wife?"

"Is she working already?"

"I hope not Rosie; hopefully she is sat with her feet up"

"Yeah right" Tanya snorted as she removed her heels so that Donna would not hear her "She doesn't know how too"  
"Trust me there have been a few changes and she does now"

Rosie and Tanya exchanged quizzical looks as the followed Sam into the lounge where Donna was sat on the sofa with her back to them, watching TV.

"I picked up that delivery"

"Good" she replied without turning to look at Sam, she was still annoyed by his antics earlier that morning

"If I knew that would be your reaction I would not have bothered coming all this way to see you"

"Tanya, Rosie, Oh my god" Donna exclaimed as she turned round to face them "Why didn't you tell me you were coming"

"Then it would not be a surprise" Rosie remarked as Donna got up and stood in front of them "Not the only one I see, where have you been hiding that?"

"What this?" Donna said as Sam stroked her bump

"You're pregnant!"

"Is that what it is Tan, thanks for solving that mystery for us, I thought I had eaten too much" Donna laughed

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks again for all the positive reviews, glad you are enjoying what i have written. Just a short chapter to keep you going enjoy**

* * *

"I can't believe how wonderful this place looks, how it feels like it's always been here, when was it finished?" Rosie asked as they sat at the table by the pool

"The builders finished last month, the swimming pool was finished about a fortnight ago, Sam, Jack and Nat have spent the last three weeks painting and sorting all the furniture and things out, we moved in last night, at least it all makes sense now, why they were rushing, so everything would be ready for your arrival, I still can't believe you didn't tell me you were both coming over"

"Well Sam wanted to surprise you for your anniversary, so rather than Cleopatra and I turning up in three weeks, we are staying for a month and according to your husband we had to be on our best behaviour and keep you out of trouble if that's ok?"

"That is more than ok, I can't believe you planned this all between you" Donna's voice cracked as tears ran from her eyes

"Hey don't cry" Tanya smiled "we did it because we love you, your husband went to all this trouble because he loves you so much, after seeing the bump it all makes sense to why he went to the lengths he did" she placed her hand on Donna's bump "Why didn't you tell us about the baby? How far along are you? When is the baby due?"

"We didn't tell Sophie or the boys till after the 20 week scan, we were so worried something would go wrong, we swore everyone here to secrecy"

"Why be so worried, everything was fine with Sophie" Rosie smiled

"I ended up in hospital when I was 10 weeks gone, I was bleeding heavily, and we thought we were going to lose the baby"

"What happened?" Rosie's smile had disappeared as Donna swallowed hard to avoid more tears leaking from her eyes

"Part of the placenta had broken away, I really had to slow down to stop anything further bleeding happening, Sam has been wonderful, he never lets me do too much, am due 7th November, so am 28 weeks gone at the moment, I was planning to tell you when you came over to visit, I didn't want you worrying about me, it has been bad enough having Sam and the kids worrying about me, without you two pitching up and adding to the chaos, I'm sorry I really wanted to tell you earlier"

"Honey we understand completely, your right we would have come as soon as we heard and that was one stress you would have been better off without, we would have come because we love you and you are pretty special to us, at least you are looking well now" Rosie put her hand on top of Tanya and Donna's as a kick came from inside

"That is fantastic" Tanya smiled

"I hate to break up the moment" Sam comment as her approached carrying a tray containing 3 glasses of champagne and 1 glass of orange juice

"It's ok" Donna wiped her eyes as Donna and Rosie took their glasses from Sam "have just been filling the girls in on what has been happening here"

"She has indeed, I just can't believe so much has been going on" Tanya commented as she took a sip from her glass

"I tried to get Donna to tell you when we told Sophie and the boys but she didn't want you getting upset and flying over here"

"I am here; you don't have to talk over me" Donna kissed Sam's cheek as her sat next to her "Thank you for organising this"

"No problems baby, I thought you would be glad to have the dynamos keeping an eye on you rather than me" he put his hand on top of Donna's which was still resting on her bump "I love to feel hr kick, it's such a wonderful feeling"

"You are having a girl?"

"Indeed we are, we found out at the 20 week scan" Donna smiled at Rosie

"Got any ideas for names yet?"

"Not yet Tan, we want something different that has a lovely meaning but as yet we can't agree on any"

"What do you think of Kerenza?" Rosie asked

"Kerenza that is different" Donna looked at Sam

"It's a beautiful sounding name" Sam added

"It's an old English name, well Cornish to be accurate, it means love"

"Sounds perfect" Tanya smiled

"It does" Sam returned the smile, before looking at Donna "What do you think?"

"Kerenza Carmichael, indeed that sounds perfect, thank you Rosie"

"My pleasure, Sam I have just realised, how are we going to do a dynamo concert for your business associates?"

"As I said earlier it will be fine honest, one concert isn't going to cause me any problems" Donna replied

"No I mean there is no way that you will fit into your outfit with that bump"

"It's ok she still fits in it, she tried it on a few days ago"

"Oh yes?" Tanya looked at Sam "I won't ask why she had it on"

"So that was your real motive, I was beginning to think you had a spandex fetish"

"Well I had to think of something to check it still fitted you, anyway I didn't hear you complaining at the time" he kissed her

"Nice to see that the bump isn't getting in the way of things" Tanya laughed


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for taking so long to update, thing have been a bit crazy recently. Thanks for all the reviews, hope you enojy this chapter**

* * *

"Hope you have been behaving yourself" Sophie smiled as she and Sky approached Nat and Jack at the dock "I don't want to be hearing that my little brothers have been partying too hard and causing trouble"

"You have only just got off the bloody boat and already you are playing the tough big sister" Nat laughed as Jack hugged Sophie

"It's like Christmas all over again, don't think I have forgiven you for embarrassing me in that club in New York" Jack added

"Only reason he hasn't Sophie is that he paid loads of cash out buying drinks and got no return for it"

"Don't you start Sky, it was you that came over and pretended to be my boyfriend, just because my sister thought it would be funny didn't mean you had to do it"

"We have strict instructions to take you up to the villa, so that your mum doesn't see you until later this evening, Rosie and Tanya are at the bar on the lookout, ready to create a diversion if required, but I'm sure it won't be needed, Dad has been given the task of keeping her away from the villa and out of the kitchen later, I'm sure he will succeed" Nat smirked

"That's is very true" Sky laughed "It will be hours if before they are seen"

"Too much information Sky, It was bad enough hearing what we did in last time we all met up, without thinking about what they are up to at this moment in time"

"Sophie, your mum is pregnant, it's a pretty big clue to what they get up to, or do you still think that babies are delivered by a stork"

"I'm not that naïve Sky, as exciting as it is to be getting a sister, you really don't need the physical proof that your parents still have an active sex life, how would you feel if it was your parents we were talking about"

"Don't even put that image into my head" Sky shuddered

* * *

"Hey sleeping beauty" Sam kissed Donna as she lay asleep on the bed "Time for you to wake up, or you won't have enough time to get ready for tonight's dinner" he kissed her again, more possessively, making her respond to her kiss, causing her to moan softly as he ran his hands down her body

"Can't we just stay in?"

"We are honey; we are eating a meal lovingly prepared by Rosie for all our friends, in our new huge dining room"

"That's not what I meant and you know that" Donna laughed as Sam lay behind her on the bed and began to kiss her neck "I would rather spend the evening alone with you" she turned round to face him, lifting his head to meet hers, capturing his lips with hers and slipping her hand into the waist band of his trousers, laughed as Sam groaned with pleasure as her hand delved into his boxers and her fingers made contacted with him, teasing him gently

"You pick your moment's woman; I only came up here to tell you what time dinner will be"

"Are you complaining Samuel?"

"Would I ever? I went nearly 21 years without being able to touch your body and ever since a year ago I can't survive even 30 minutes without touching your sexy body"

"You are such a sweet talker baby; anyone would think you were trying to charm me into bed"

"When have I ever needed to charm you into bed?" he grinned at her

"You are very sure of yourself"

"Sam raised his eyebrows at her comment "That's an interesting remark Mrs Carmichael, I would say that you were the one who is pretty sure of herself, considering that you currently have your hand in my boxers"

"Well you are a bad influence on me; we have still got many years of the ones we lost to catch up on still, anyway sod the polite conversation, make love to me honey"

"Your wish is my command"

Sam planted a trail of kisses along her collar bone, towards the nape of her neck, she threw her head back, arching her neck to meet his lips as he placed soft gentle kisses around her throat, smiling as he heard low moans vibrating in Donna's throat as his hand trailed down her body and caressed her pregnant stomach before journeying further south.

Her eyes shot with lust as his fingers began to apply gentle pressure, sliming into his lips as she bit his top lip as she tried to stop her brain from being invaded by the sensation that was building within her body so she could concentrate on driving Sam to his breaking point, he gasped as Donna's hand moved more slowly, up and down, his body reacting to every movement, her movements mirroring those he was applying to her body, both challenging each other's bodies to reach their peak of excitement.

After a few moments Sam groaned, signalling to Donna that she was winning the lust fuelled battle that had been happening, as her actions were pushing him dangerously closer to his limit

"Baby please?" he gasped his words between desperate breaths

Donna kissed him as she removed her hand and made quick work of removing Sam's trousers and boxers before rolling onto her back, allowing Sam the access to her body that he so desperately craved. He entered her slowly before picking up pace quickly, both of their bodies had been pushed so far with their mutual teasing that this was going to be a short yet highly pleasurable experience.

Donna dragged her nails along Sam's spine before resting her hands on his buttocks, encouraging him to push deeper into her, so that they could both experience that ultimate bliss. Sam gladly acted on Donna's silent demands as he felt her body tightened around him as her orgasm began to take hold of her body, applying more pressure to his body.

"Oh Shit Sam" Donna exclaimed breathlessly as her body shuddered around him, pushing him to scream her name in a lust filled moment as he reached his peak seconds after his wife. He collapsed beside her and kissed her, before holding her in his arms as their breathlessness subsided.

"I'm gonna run you a bath" he kissed her again "so that you can relax before getting ready for dinner"

"Are you going to join me?" Donna asked as she stroked his chest

"That is a very tempting offer but I have strict orders from the dynamos to keep you out of the kitchen and out of their way until everything is ready, until they tell me that they are ready for you to come down, so take the chance to pamper yourself"

"How can I relax when my Tanya could potentially ruin my brand new kitchen if she attempts to cook?"

* * *

Sam smiled as he heard laughter coming from the kitchen; he looked at the scene in front of him, Sophie laughing with her step brothers, Sky helping Rosie to prepare vegetables whilst Tanya did what she did best, sipping champagne whilst mixing cocktails.

"Sophie, it's a good job your mum is in the bath and can't hear you laughing or she would be down her like a shot"

"I'm sorry" Sophie ran towards Sam and hugged her tightly "I'm just so glad to be home, I can't wait to see mum"

"Well she should be about half an hour in the bath, so you will be able to go up and surprise her soon, you look fantastic, and how are the travels?"

"We have been having a fantastic time, we are off to Egypt when we leave here, then Saudi and India, not sure where after"

"Kalokairi probably" Sky added "to visit the baby"

"Well you know that your apartment is here whenever you want to pass through or stay longer"

"Thanks Sam, we looked around it earlier, it's fantastic, more than we could ever dream of"

"It's my pleasure Sky, you both always have a home here, don't ever forget that, at least with the new place you have somewhere to turn into a family home whenever you need it too"

"This whole place is fantastic, none of the pictures you emailed me do this place justice, the changes are fantastic and I can't believe it is the same place I left" Sophie beamed "I am so glad that you and mum are so happy and you did all this for her, she sacrificed so much for me so I had the perfect life, now I am glad that someone is now doing the same for her"

"It's only what she deserves; your mum is the best"

* * *

Donna slipped her dress on over the head as there was a knock at the bedroom door, smoothing her dress down over her ever expanding stomach she checked her appearance in the wardrobe mirror

"Come in" Donna turned to see who was about to appear as the door opened, she gasped as she saw Sophie walk in, not knowing what to say

"You wore that dress at my hen party, you looked stunning in it then, but you look even more amazing with the bump" she said as she rushed towards her mother and hugged her

"Hey baby what are you doing here?"

"Well I thought it would be better to deliver your anniversary card in person so I knew it would arrive on the correct day, Happy anniversary, and I thought I had better come and check that you and the bump were taking things easy"

"Of course I am Sam is keeping a close eye on me and now that Rosie and Tanya will be staying for the next month, I really have no chance of getting up to anything, anyway how long are you staying for?"

"A week or so, we are heading off to Egypt next, some of Sky's mates are out there studying so we are going to meet up with them"

"Sounds wonderful, you have to tell me about all your adventures"

"We will do tomorrow, tonight is about you and Sam, Bill and Harry have just arrived, Auntie Rosie said dinner will be ready in 20 minutes and Auntie Tanya has sent Sam, Sky, Nat and Jack up to the villa to pick up supplies from the bar"

"Sounds about right" Donna laughed "I will just sort my hair out and will be down….it is really fantastic to see you honey"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else today" Sophie smiled as she left the room

Donna sat at the dressing table, smiling as she brushed her hair. Sam had gone to so much trouble to arrange the perfect wedding anniversary for her, so she could be surrounded by friends and family, he knew exactly what would make her happy and did it all. One year ago thinking about Sam Carmichael caused her nothing but pain and heartache, now he was the reason she lived, he had turned her life upside down like he had done all those years ago, but his arrival for Sophie's wedding and the changes it had caused were more than she could ever have dreamed about or ever believe would happen. It had taken her whole life but ever since their wedding day she finally felt comfortable within her own skin and it was all down to Sam, her soul mate.


	15. Chapter 15

**Really sorry for the long delay in updating, things have been a bit mental over the past few weeks and finding the time to type up the many chapters I written has been impossible, but luckily things have returned to normal so hopefully this will be the first of a few updates over the next few days**

**Thanks for all the reviews, this is dedicateed to all of you who have takenthe time to read and give feedback**

* * *

Donna smiled as she heard the laughter coming from the lounge, her smile grew even bigger when she looked at the people gathered within the room, all who meant so much to her, Harry was talking with Sky, Sophie joking with her brothers, Rosie and Bill were lost within their own little bubble of love, Tanya was sat with the one thing that she loved almost as much as she loved herself, an open bottle of champagne and a full glass. Only one person noticed her arrival, he met her smile as he walked over to her

"You are so beautiful, this is all for you" he kissed her softly

"Thank you for arranging all this, you didn't have too, I don't deserve to be spoilt like this"

"You do woman, you certainly do"

"But you spoil me far too much"

"I do it because I love you so much, you are my world and if I can't spoil you who can I spoil"

"Very true" she leant forward and kissed him, invading his senses so he no option but to respond to her kiss

"Now you can pack that in for a start" Tanya chuckled "Actions like that have got you into enough trouble recently"

"Thanks for that handy advice Tan, if only you could have given me that nugget of information a few months ago then I might not be stood here looking like I have swallowed a beach ball" Donna laughed as Sam moved from in front of Donna, revealing to Bill and Harry what Tanya was referring to

"Oh my, congratulations" Harry smiled

"I knew I should have placed that bet" Bill laughed

"What bet?" Donna asked

"Rosie and I had wondered what odds we would get on you being pregnant within the year"

"Thanks a bunch, are we really that predictable"

"Indeed you are Sam"

"It's a shame you just couldn't remember the lecture you gave us when we were younger about what condoms are for" Nat smirked

"You cheeky sod"

"He has a point though" Tanya smiled

"So did Sam at some point"

Bill's comment was met with laughter by most of those within the room whilst Sophie, Jack and Nat protested there disturbance by Bill's comment

"Let's go and eat before the children get completely freaked out" Rosie said, trying to restore the level of conversation back within the normal range expected at a dinner party

* * *

Donna sat listening to Sophie and Sky telling everyone gathered around the table about their adventures, she was amazed by how much her daughter had changed within the year she had been away, proof that the time away with Sky had helped her to develop, show her that there were so many life experiences to be had in order to look at life with a different perspective. Donna had learnt so much on her travels with the dynamos, things which had helped her to become the headstrong person she had to be when she discovered she was pregnant with Sophie and her mother disowned her. She rubbed her bump protectively as she thought about the family in front of her, the family she had either picked up through her life or gained through circumstances through life. She had thought about her biological family ever since she had discovered she was pregnant, she and Sam had had many conversations on this issue over the past few months, she wondered what her brother and sister had done with their lives and how her father was.

She had always been close to her father; he had been deeply upset by how her mother had treated her and despite trying many times he had never been able to reunite mother and daughter, the last time she had spoken to her father was when he contacted her to inform her of her mother's death, Donna quickly hung up when he enquired about Sophie.

Sam noticed Donna was lost in her own thoughts, concerned by the expression on her face he picked her hand up and kissed it softly "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing" She responded quickly, not wanting to elaborate on what she was thinking, now was not the right time "I'm fine honest, just a bit tired, you worry far too much sometimes"

"Do you wish I didn't?"

Donna smiled at his remark "Of course not, I love it really, I just wish our daughter wasn't using me as a kick bag at this moment in time, I was looking forward to this meal but young Kerenza moving about is making it very difficult for me to appreciate Rosie's excellent cuisine"

"I still can't believe you actually believed that I was going to cook tonight"

"Well what else was I supposed to think when I didn't know that everyone would be turning up?"

"Aren't you hungry mum?" Sophie asked concerned that her mother had eaten very little while everyone else had eaten at least two helpings

"I am starving but your little sister has awoken and having a wriggle and a kick, making it very difficult for me to eat at this moment, it's a regular occurrence"

"Tell me about it, I am forever getting woken up in the middle of the night by Donna as she is hungry, at least by moving in here I won't be scaring the housekeeper anymore by making too much noise in the kitchen"

"Honey I pretty sure that it was the sight of you in your boxers that scared her, not someone banging about in the kitchen"

"It could have been worse; he could have forgotten to put boxers on"

"She would have quit straight away if she had see that sight Tan" Donna laughed

"I didn't realise it was pick on me night? Someone could have told me"

"Don't worry Sammy boy, I'm sure your wife will make it up to you"

"Yet again Tanya, remember small children are present, we could end up in therapy" Jack quipped

"Just be grateful you weren't here a year ago" Sophie added, remembering what she had almost witnessed "I was nearly in therapy"

"Just be glad that you and Sky left the island that night, those of us who stayed around witnessed and heard more than enough to put have you kids in therapy for the rest of your lives" Rosie laughed as Sam and Donna glared at her "Don't worry we won't tell them anything"

"Well we may if the alcohol dries up at any point"

"I take that as a cue to get another bottle from the chiller?" Sam grinned at Tanya

* * *

"Any ideas for a name?" Harry enquired as Sam handed him a cup of coffee as everyone sat on the balcony that ran along the side of the longue and looked out on the bay below

"We have, thanks to Rosie" Donna replied as she relaxed back into the chair "Kerenza"

"That means love? Doesn't it?" Harry asked

"Indeed it does, Sam and I have decided that there is only one option for a middle name as well" Donna smiled at her husband before turning to Rosie "We have decided that her full name will be Kerenza Rose Carmichael, if that is ok with you Rosie"

"I consider it to be a great honour thank you" Rosie smiled at her best friend, amazed by the wonderful thing Donna and Sam had done, she was able to hold back the tears that were misting her eyes. Bill put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head

"Quick someone, more alcohol before we have an emotional dynamo on our hands" Tanya laughed

"I'll get the brandy from the kitchen" Nat got up and disappeared.

A few moments later the sound of a bottle smashing was heard

"Sounds like the brandy is off, looks like we will have to move straight on to the single malt" Harry said as her continued to drink his coffee"

"I'll go and see what has happened and bring the whiskey back safely"

"Stay sat there, I'll go"

"Sam it's fine, at least if I go I can actually help Nat to tidy up rather than shout at him for wasting alcohol"

"Better not send Tanya then"

"Cheeky, I think that is one point each Sam, don't you?" Tanya smiled as Donna left them "Let's just hope he dropped the cheap stuff"

"He dropped a bag of cement mix on dad's foot a few weeks ago, I don't know what was funnier, the bag landing on dad's foot or dad hoping around trying not to swear"

The laughter in air was suddenly cut short by the sound of Donna screaming

Sam, Bill, Harry, Sky and Jack quickly jumped out of their chairs and raced towards where Donna's scream had come from, closely followed by Sophie, Rosie and Tanya.

They saw a pale faced Donna frozen in horror before noticing Nat on the floor, surrounded by the contents of the smashed bottle, mid seizure.


	16. Chapter 16

**As promised**

* * *

Donna sat with her arm around Jack's shoulder comforting him as Sam stood down the hall way speaking with a doctor, It had been a worrying few hours for the family, Nat had had 3 further seizures since arriving at the hospital and one on the boat ride to the mainland that lasting the entire length of the journey, because of this Nat was now heavily sedated due to the anticonvulsant medication he had been given. She was desperately trying to work out what was being discussed but was finding it difficult to lip read due to the tears that were in her eyes, even though the boys were her step-son's she loved them just as much as she loved Sophie and knew that it was not her pregnancy hormones causing her to be so upset, it was her love for her family mixed with the events of the evening which were causing her to be upset, the feeling of helplessness swirling in the pit of her stomach.

"Are you sure you don't want a doctor to check you over, you had a big shock discovering Nat like that"

"I'm fine honey" Donna kissed Jack's head "But thanks for worrying about me"

"I'm sure they would see you"

"I'm ok at the moment but if I promise I will see a doctor if I feel unwell" Donna realised that Jack was dealing with his fears about his younger brother by being concerned for her welfare.

Sam shook the doctor's hand before walking back to his family, noticing how Donna, Jack, Sophie and Sky were all sat holding hands, their fear uniting them as a unit

"What's happening?" Jack asked

"Give your Dad a chance" Donna had noticed Sam's deep intake of breath before approaching them

"Nat's sedated due to the medication, they have attached some EEG probes to his head to monitor his brain function, at the moment they don't know what exactly is causing the fits, they don't know if is encephalitis or another infection causing it, hence why they have done some blood tests, if the results come back normal then they are concerned that it maybe some seizure disorder such as epilepsy. The doctor says he will probably sleep till the morning due to the medication, why don't you guys go home, I'll stay and ring if anything happens"

"I want to stay too"

"Jack it would be better if you went home, you can stay with Nat tomorrow night, there is no way I can stay awake for more than 24 hours, the chairs here are so uncomfortable and I need you to keep an eye on Donna for me, I need to ring your mum, she will be worried enough about Nat without worrying that you are sat here all night too"

"Your Dad is right" Sky commented "And I am sure Nat will be feeling rough enough in the morning when he comes round without having you two looking at him, if you can't sleep we can always sit up at home and I need your help anyway, I can't keep an eye on Donna by myself, so will need your help"

"I suppose, you will ring and tell me if anything happens won't you?"

"Of course I will" Sam hugged Jack before he walked away with Sky and Sophie

"You sure you don't want me to stay with you?"  
"Honey if I won't let Jack stay then I'm certainly not going to let you stay am I?" he leant down and kissed her bump before kissing her lips "Just promise me that if you feel unwell at any point you will get someone to bring you over to get checked out"

"I promise, I love you baby"

"Love you too"

* * *

Donna awoke to the sound of the phone ringing; she sat up and answered it quickly, hoping it had not disturbed anyone else "Sam what's happened?"

"Sorry Donna, its Lorraine, sorry to wake you"

"Don't be sorry, it's not a problem, Jack is asleep, he hasn't long gone to bed and I can wake him if you want me too?"

"No don't, he probably won't get back to sleep if you do, I can speak to him later, are you ok? Sam said it was you that found Nat"

"I keep telling everyone I am fine, but I don't think Sam believes me"

"You can't blame him for being worried, you are extremely precious to him and you have had enough dramas during your pregnancy so far, he has to worry about something as nothing more will be known about Nat's condition till the morning, Nat had another seizure whilst Sam was on the phone to me"

"Why didn't he ring?"

" I said I would, then I could have spoken to Jack if he was still awake, I have managed to get a flight out later, I should be with you by mid afternoon your time"

"Is Mike coming with you?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't let me fly out alone, he is on the phone cancelling meeting that he had lined up for today, I tried to tell him that I would be fine but he would not listen to me, anyway Amber wanted to come too, she was so upset when we told her, as you can imagine she wants to see her brother, so I'm afraid all three of us will be there"

"That's no problem there is more than enough space for you all"

"Are you sure you can spare a hotel room, we maybe there for sometime"

"You can stay in the flat my friends are staying in at the moment, they will happily vacate for you, how is amber?"

"She seems to be ok at the moment, but who knows how the mind of a thirteen year old works sometimes"

"I gave up trying to work out teenagers along time ok, I'm sure that seeing her brothers will help her"

"Hopefully, can you let Jack know that I rang and that we will be there soon when he wakes?"

"Of course I will"

"I'll let you go back to sleep, can you let Sam know that I have managed to book a flight, sorry I woke you"

"Don't apologise, I would rather you rang and knew that Jack was ok, rather than worrying the entire length of your flight about both of the boys"

"Very true, I will see you at some point; hope you get back to sleep ok, night Donna"

"Night Lorraine, don't worry too much"

"I'll try not too"

Donna replaced the phone back into its holder and sank back against the pillow; she could not even begin to imagine the distress that Lorraine was experiencing at this moment in time, being so far away from Nat in his hours of need. Knowing Sam he would have tried to persuade Lorraine not to jump on the next available flight and wait until more was known about Nat's condition, but the limited knowledge of Lorraine she had told her that Sam would have been fighting a losing battle and Donna could fully understand Lorraine's point of view, if it had been Sophie ill half way around the world Donna would have moved heaven and earth to be at her child's side.


	17. Chapter 17

**Really sorry for it being so long since I last updated, have been majorly busy with work and any spare time has been taken up by being at uni and all the crap that involves!**

* * *

"You look rough" Donna kissed Sam "I take it you didn't get much sleep" she smiled looking at him

Sam stretched his arms above his head "I think I managed a solid hour at one point, then I woke up thinking that something would happen to Nat if I fell asleep for too long, then when I was awake, it was like the time I sat here with you, gripped with fear that if I took my eyes off the ball it would all fall apart, he had a huge seizure last night whilst I was on the phone to Lorraine"

"I know, she rang late last night to check Jack was ok, we chatted for a while as Jack had already gone to bed, she is currently on a flight as we speak"

"I told her not to race over here"

"Sam she wasn't going to sit by the phone thousands of miles away waiting for you to phone her, anyway Amber is desperate to see Nat, the poor girl is terrified that something nasty has happened, have reassured her that her, Mike and Amber are welcome to stay for however long is required, Rosie and Bill have moved onto the boat, Harry and Tanya have moved into the spare rooms in the house so that they can have the flat"

"Thank them all for me; this isn't exactly the holiday they planned"

"I will do, but they are fine about it, Harry is organising the gang so that everything goes smoothly when your business clients arrive, I was going to cancel but Harry said he will sort it all for us"

"What did we do to deserve such a great family network?"

"Who knows but I am glad we have got them around us, have the doctors said anymore?"

"Not yet, it shouldn't be long until they come around, hopefully they will enlighten us soon, where is Jack?"

"Outside on his phone, it hasn't stopped ringing since we left the house"

* * *

"Haven't you guys got better places to hang around than here?" Nat asked as he looked around the room

"Well thanks to you we haven't" Sam smiled at his son

"How are you felling sweetheart?" Donna asked

"Not sure, feels like I have the worlds strangest hangover"

"That will be because Donna found you face down in puddle of brandy and they have given you enough drugs to keep Hollywood happy for a year" Jack smiled at his brother

"Steady on bro it almost sounds like you were worried about me"

"Just you wait, mum is on her way"

"Oh great she will be fussing around like I am five again"

"Do you blame her; you scared the hell out of all of us last night"

"It wasn't that great for me either Dad"

"Do you remember what happened?" Donna asked

"I remember picking up the bottle; then things started flashing in my eyes and I felt really lightheaded, I could feel the brandy bottle slip from my hand but there was nothing I could do about it, the next thing I remember vaguely is Dad and Bill putting me in the boat and now I am led here with you looking at me, what have the doctors said?"

Sam took a deep breath before starting to talk "You had a seizure at the house and another one on the boat, which lasted until we got here, they gave you some medication to stop it but it's effects didn't last for very long, you had two more, the last one was quite scary, they gave you some extremely strong medication to sedate you so that they could attach you to an EEG machine and monitor your brain function"

"What caused it?"

"The doctors hoped it was an infection that caused them, but your blood tests came back normal, the machine showed that you have epilepsy, you had multiple seizures as your brain was in status"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"As far as I could understand son, it meant that your brain remained in a state which meant that you were more likely to have another episode as it had recovered from the previous seizures, which is why you had a really long one"

"If I have epilepsy, I can't be a pilot does it?"

"Unfortunately not mate, I will go and find the doctor so you can ask them anything you want"

* * *

Sam hugged his ex-wife as she dissolved into tears, her built up worry finally released now that she had arrived at the hospital, after a few moments she pulled apart from him

"Sorry I promised to myself that I would not cry"

"There is no need to apologise; the doctors are chatting with Nat at the moment, explaining everything"

"Have they discovered what is wrong?" Lorraine asked as Mike put his arm around her, sensing that the news her ex-husband was about to deliver a devastating blow.

"Nat had epilepsy and listening to what he has been telling the doctors, he has had a seizure before, a few months ago"

"Why didn't he say anything?"

"Who knows, I don't think he really knew what had happened to him"

"What does it mean for the future?"

"Medication for the rest of his life, it will take them a while to find the correct dosage for him, but it does mean he won't be able to be a pilot"

"But that's all Nat wants to do, he loves flying planes"

"I know Amber, but I'm sure Nat will find the perfect job for him when he is feeling better" Sam smiled at her "Shall we go and see him, he is looking forward to seeing you"


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay in updating, the start of the year took a bit of a nose dive and went a bit crap so had'nt been in the mood to update.**

**But am now so hope you enjoy **

* * *

Sam stood in the doorway watching her reading, the sight of her always brought a smile to his face, it had been a crazy few days, he didn't know how he had survived the emotional stress caused by Nat becoming ill, however he knew that one contributing factor was the love between Donna and him. Donna took everything in her stride, he wondered how many women would be able to cope with having their husband's ex-wife, husband and daughter staying with them in normal circumstances, let alone whilst having her crazy friends around, being pregnant and the hotel was full of Sam's business clients. It was because of whom she was that made Donna be the glue that held things together whilst others tried not to crumble into small pieces, his smile widened when she looked up at him.

"I thought someone was watching me" she smiled as she removed her glasses and placed them beside her book "You look much better for a sleep"

"Sorry" he kissed her before sitting beside her on the sofa "I only planned to sleep for an hour; I've been flat out for over six hours"

"You obviously needed it, so don't apologise, it's been the early hours before you have got to bed the past few days, it was bound to catch up with you"

"You should have woken me when the midwife came"

"I thought it was better for you to sleep, I don't want you becoming ill" she placed her hand on his face "Everything is fine with Kerenza, the midwife said her heartbeat is strong and my blood pressure is perfect, which is surprising, but I"

"What?" Sam looked concerned

Donna kissed him softly "It's nothing to worry about I promise, I asked if it would be possible to have a scan done whilst we were visiting Nat, just to check that nothing was brewing, what with everything that has been going on, she thought it would be a good idea too"

"You sure that nothing is wrong?"

"I promise you honey that nothing is wrong, I would tell you if there was a problem, Harry and Bill said to say that everything went well with the meetings"

"They slipped my mind, I must apologise to them, I feel awful, I invited them over for some relaxation but they end up working whilst I sleep"

"They wouldn't have done it if they didn't want to, Tanya and Rosie helped too, in fact I think Tanya has been the influential key with some of the company's"

"I can imagine, I stand by what I have said in the past, I would never want to try and broker a deal with her"

"Apparently the dynamo's concert is being looked forward to by several of your clients, one of which has seen us perform before"

"You're joking" Sam laughed

"Nope, it's rather worrying really, the head of one of the British companies came over here years ago at the club, he jumped at the chance to come over to revisit the mainland and Tanya managed to persuade him to sign up to using the facilities in under 5 minutes, apparently he was always a fan of hers, used to watch us every night, so he was putty in her hands"

"Poor fella, he didn't stand a chance did he, you really know how to make a guy feel good about himself, nice to know that I could have saved the past few years of hard work chasing business and organised a dynamos reunion tour"

"Sounds like you could have" she smiled at him "But Mr Carmichael to achieve that you would have had to track me down"

"Perhaps I should have"

"Don't be surprised if Tanya bills you for her services"

"In that case I had better pay Sophie as well, if she hadn't have sent the wedding invite I would not have been reunited with you and the dynamos and I would still be chasing business"

"And probably would have lost it too" she grinned

"Cheeky woman, you've yet to see me in powerful businessman mode"

"You've not seen Tanya; she could eat you for breakfast"

Sam laughed "I'm sure she could" he kissed Donna before rubbing her pregnant stomach, Donna placed her hand on top of his "I don't know what I would do without you and our crazy friends, they have been brilliant, I don't know how I will ever repay them"

"You don't need to; they did it because they care"


	19. Chapter 19

Donna and Sam approached the entrance to the hospital and noticed Amber to sitting on the bench, both noticing that she was crying

"Why don't you go on and see Nat, we have time before the scan, leave me to have a word with Amber, check she is ok"

"I can get Lorraine to come out if you want"

"No it's ok, you go and check on your baby before we go and check on ours, meet you at ultrasound"

"Still don't know what I did to deserve you" he kissed her, before disappearing into the hospital

"Amber, are you ok honey?" Donna asked as she sat down beside her

"Not sure, the doctors were talking to Nat and I didn't really understand what it meant, I didn't want to ask mum, I didn't want her to get upset"

"What's worrying you, perhaps I can explain some things for you?"

"The medication Nat has to take, it doesn't stop him from having a seizure does it?"

"No it doesn't, he needs to take his medication to reduce his chances of having seizures, and it doesn't mean he won't have anymore"

"What happens if the medication doesn't work, the doctors said it might not"

"That's why he has stayed in hospital, so that they can find the best medication for him to stay well"

"Donna, could Nat die?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"My friend Amy, her brother had a seizure and died, he was on regular medication but still had loads of fits, he had a really big one during his sleep" Amber wiped the tears that were running down her face

"Is that what you didn't want to ask your mum?"

"Yes I didn't want to upset her"

"Was your friends brother well or did he have other problems too?"

"He had cerebral palsy"

"I'm pretty sure that those problems together meant the risks were higher, but yes Nat could potentially have a seizure that could end his life, the night he had the first one, he was very poorly for a while as the activity in his brain had not returned to normal, that is why he had many fits that night and took so long to wake up"

"Was he in status? That's what used to happen to Daniel a lot; Amy said he was in status when he died, I don't want that to happen to Nat"

"Sweetie I can't promise that it would never happen to Nat, if I did that then I wouldn't be being honest with you, but I am pretty sure that it would take more than a seizure to get rid of your brother"

Amber smiled "Thanks Donna, can we keep this conversation between us, I don' want to upset my mum"

"That's fine honey, I am always here if you need to talk" Donna hugged her before handing her a tissue to wipe her eyes "Shall we go and see Nat, I'm pretty sure he has enough of Sam nagging him by now" Donna smiled before wincing and rubbing her bump

"Are you ok, do you want me to go get someone?"

"It's ok, my bladder is being used as a trampoline, which is not very helpful when it's full and you really need to pee"

"What's it like to see you baby, it's it strange seeing it on screen?"  
"It's amazing and wonderful, yet hard to describe at the same time to be honest, would you like to come with me and Sam when I go to my scan?"

"Can I? That would be amazing thank you Donna"

* * *

Sam watched Donna and Amber walking along the corridor towards him, smiling as he noticed them chatting, he had known Amber all her life and had never seen her so animated, yet in the few days since her arrival on the island, Donna had brought her out of her shell. As they came closer he began to visualise the relationship Donna and Sophie would have had when Sophie was the same age as Amber was now. He felt a pang of sadness that he had missed out watching Sophie grow up, he had missed out on so much of the boy's childhood too, he had missed the first part of their childhood as he had either been busy working or spending extra time at the office as his and Lorraine's relationship dissolved, he only really got to know the boys once they had become teenagers. He knew that with Kerenza things were going to be different, his and Donna's relationship built on more solid ground and they always had time for each other regardless of how busy they were, they also had ability to give to Kerenza the attention and time they had never been able to give to their other children now that there were older, age hadn't matured his outlook, Donna was the reason his outlook had changed.

"Hey baby, you two look like you are having an interesting conversation"

Donna kissed his cheek "Yeah we are, Amber is coming with us to our scan"

"If you don't mind, that is?"

* * *

"So how's my baby sister developing then little bit?" Nat asked as Amber, Donna and Sam sat down

"Don't call me that" Amber exclaimed "It was amazing; she was sucking her thumb at one point"

"I hope you didn't get in anyone's way" Lorraine smiled as Amber hugged her brother "And you thanked Sam and Donna"

"Of course I thanked them"

"And she didn't get in the way" Donna smiled "how are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Pretty good at the moment, the doctors think they may have found the correct medication dose, only time will tell, speaking of time, I have discussed things with mum, she's happy with my plans, all it is for you to agree Dad, and Donna as well"

"Try me" Sam wondered what Nat was going to say

"Well I was wondering if you and Donna would mind if I stayed for longer than the summer, just till I sort out what I want to do, now that I can't be a pilot, I can put my studies on hold for the time being and pick them up at a later date if I wanted to, the doctors want to monitor my progress for the next few months"

"There are doctors in New York"

"Thanks Dad, is that your way of saying you don't want me around"

"Of course not, it would be lovely to have you around, I could do with a hand with the plans for the hotel, but are you sure it's what you want?"

"It is Dad; I just need time to think about my options, my life"

"What does Jodie think? Lorraine asked

"She understands, we are gonna talk about it when she arrives next week"

"All I can say is don't go making any rash life changing decisions without thinking it through carefully first"

Nat laughed at his father's words "That coming from a man who came to Greece for a wedding and ended up being the one who got married"

"He's got you there" Donna laughed

"Ok point taken, you know what I mean" Sam smiled "You must be feeling better you cheeky sod"

"Indeed, I'm feeling that much better and hopefully they will let me out of here tomorrow, in time to watch the dynamo's in action".


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews, Enjoy**

* * *

Rosie and Tanya laughed as they watched Donna struggled to pull her outfit over her pregnant body

"I thought you said your outfit still fitted you" Rosie laughed wiping tears away

"It did" Donna exclaimed, slightly disgruntled by her expanding body shape "It fitted me fine when Sam got me to try it on, then again…." She paused and smiled

"What?" Tanya asked, noticing the gleam in her friend's eye

"It wasn't on for long"

"You two never stop, nice to know that you are not letting that bump getting in your way; enjoy it, maybe a different story once the baby arrives"

"More than likely"

"I doubt it" Rosie giggled

Tanya took a sip of her drink and laughed "I think you are right Rosie, nothing stops that loved up pair, it's a good job you were apart for 21 years or you would have spent most of that time in your current state"

"Thank heavens for small mercies; this pregnancy has been traumatic enough" She smiled rubbing her bump

"I still can't believe that you kept us in the dark for so long, if Sam had not planned your anniversary surprise we would still be in the dark" Rosie put her hand on top of Donna's

"And if we hadn't arranged with you to come over next month, what would you have done? Casually dropped it into conversation over the phone once you had given birth?" Tanya smiled, showing she wasn't really annoyed despite her mocked tone

"I was planning to tell you, but what with the health scare I didn't want you to worry about me, I didn't know how you would react to be honest"

"What did you think we would say?" Rosie was slightly puzzled by her friends last statement "We are happy for you Donna, we were so happy when you and Sam got married, we all could all guess that you would get pregnant at some point, Bill and I said it many times, don't forget we were the ones who helped you pick up the pieces when Sam left and until the wedding we thought he was Sophie's dad, we always knew you belonged together, we didn't abandon you all those years ago"

"You had no choice after the way my mum reacted"

"Of course we did, we could have done exactly the same as that old bat did" Tanya smiled "We didn't because we loved you than and still do, friends are family that you chose for yourself, I know that I haven't been around as much as Rosie had for most of the last decade but you knew that I was always there on the end of a phone if you needed me, you two and Sophie have always been three of the most important people in my life and without you two I don't know what I would have done. As the little hermit said, you and Sam getting married made us so happy, you deserved the happy ending after being alone for so long, you really didn't have to worry"

Tanya looked at her friends, noticing that everyone had tears in their eyes; she sniffed before drying her eyes "Come on we have got a gig to do, I can't let them see me cry, it's not good for my image"

"At least we know that you haven't gone that crazy with the Botox, we were beginning to worry you didn't still have the ability to cry" Rosie laughed.

* * *

Sam sat mesmerised by Donna on the stage, it felt like he had been transported back to the first time he had seen her sing, goosebumps pricked his skin, as they did that night as Donna sang that all so familiar song, when he had heard it sung at Sophie's hen do last year it was as if time had stood still and they had never spent so many years apart. He suddenly became embarrassed when he realised Donna had caught him watching her so intently, she smiled at him and blew him a kiss when there was a break in the lyrics.

His embarrassment rose when he heard sniggering from Sophie, Sky, Jack, Nat, Jodie and Amber, without looking at them he tossed a beer mat in the direction they were sat. He laughed as it made slight contact with Jack's head, smiling at his youngest son's mock protest of injury he realised that he had finally achieved that state of contentment he had spent so many years chasing.

The love of his soul mate and the unusual family unit they had created had helped achieve this, it was unconventional but for them it worked, Sophie and her 3 dad's, the dynamos, his son's, Sky and even his ex wife and her family.

* * *

"You were amazing baby" Sam kissed Donna as she hugged him "It still gives me goosebumps to watch you perform"

"I bet it does, no wonder she is pregnant with statements like that"

"Jealousy will get you nowhere Tan" Donna laughed

"If that's what jealousy does I'd rather be bitter and twisted honey, anyway I'm off to find a bottle of something chilled and bubbly"

"I'm sure you will find a bottle or two with your name on at least" Donna laughed as she turned her attention back to her husband "You look tired, are you ok? I haven't seen you all day"

"I'm fine; I'm sorry baby I don't really know where time went today"

"It doesn't matter, you have had loads of business to complete, they will all be gone tomorrow, and then you can get some well deserved rest"

"I feel like I could sleep for at least a week, I don't know what I would have done without everyone's help after Nat became ill, at least we can get back to some normality now"

"Normality with the dynamos about" She questioned

"Perhaps not then" he laughed

"Just you wait; the chaos caused by those two will seem like a walk in the park once our little girl arrives"

"If she's anything like her mother, I'm not going to stand a chance am I?"

"Nope" she grinned

"Roll on November" Sam smiled before kissing Donna passionately.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks again for the fab reviews, am away for the weekend so thought I would leave you with this chapter to keep you going**

* * *

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Donna asked Nat as she sat down beside him

"Tired, it's been a crazy day, am so glad to be home, even happier that Jodie has arrived, I was really beginning to miss her"

"She only left two weeks ago" She smiled "So much has happened since she left, no doubt you have lots to talk about and decisions to make"

"We have, more than you know, but how can we make decisions when we don't know what all the choices are yet?"

"What do you mean? Are you talking about your career, I'm sure there must be something else you want to do"

"Yeah of course, I'm just thinking too much about things" he gave Donna a weak smile "Anyway I must go and rescue Jodie from Amber, before she spins her round that much she vomits"

As Nat walk towards his girlfriend Donna began to wonder what was bothering him; she knew something was despite his protest, something other than his epilepsy and future. She watched Jodie and Nat on the dance floor, there was strain visible between them, Nat's last words to her made her wonder if her suspicions were true.

"Hey Mum"

"Hey Soph, are you having fun?"

"Yeah it's been great, are you ok, you look deep in thought"

"I'm fine, just thinking about how crazy the week has been, will be glad when things get back to normal round here"

"That's nice, almost sounds like you will be glad to see the back of Sky and me too"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I'm glad that you are both here, will miss you when you are gone, have got used to having you both back"

"Well I'm here for two more days how about we doing something tomorrow afternoon, just the two of us?"

"That would be great, I'm gonna go outside and get some fresh air, it's getting warm in here"

"Do you want me to come out with you?"

"I will be fine, why don't you go and dance with Sky" she kissed her daughter before stepping outside

* * *

Donna exhaled deeply as she looked out at the view in front of her, the moonlight reflecting on the sea below her

"This view is beautiful"

Donna jumped at the voice behind her

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump" Lorraine smiled

"I was miles away, sorry"

"I can see why everyone falls in love with this place, it's more than spectacular"

"I agree with you there, I never get sick of the view and I am sure I never will"

"Thank you for everything you have done for Nat, letting him stay, you have enough to deal with without having him under your feet too"

"It's not a problem, he has so many things to sort, perhaps it's the best place for him to do it, at least Sam has got someone to help him with the conference centre for the time being, my brain can just about manage the hotel at this moment in time, without adding extra information to it"

"Pregnant brain, I remember it well, when I was expecting Amber, I put Mike's shoes in the freezer several times and the frozen food in the shoe rack"

"Tell me about it, I put my phone in the bathroom cabinet then couldn't find it; Sam thought it was highly amusing when he rang it and we heard ringing from the bathroom"

"He always has thought he was a comedian, he doesn't improve with age either does he"

"You can say that again"

"He knows how to pull the kids strings doesn't he, I don't know who is gonna give you more trouble"

"I do" Donna laughed

"Yeah I did too" Lorraine smiled "Sorry I didn't send him back to find you again rather than marry him"

"I'm the one who should be apologise, he was yours first"

"That maybe the case, but you are the one who makes him; I have known him for almost 25 years but can't ever remember seeing him so full of life before either, something has clicked inside him, something only that you could help him to achieve, the boys have benefited too, their relationship with him has changed for the better too"

"They are fantastic lads, you did a good job to produce two such well rounded individuals, Amber's great as well, and her brothers worship her"

"Jack does more than Nat, for the first six years she was Jack's shadow, bet you are getting more excited about the new arrival"

"Yeah, as surprised as we were about it, we can't wait, Sam is like a excited four year old at Christmas, he is gonna be unbearable by the time I reach my due date"

"Amber was a week late, I was ready to kill Mike by the time she arrived, luckily when I had the boys they were both on time so I didn't have Sam driving me crazy"

"Sophie was one day overdue and that was bad enough, Tanya and Rosie were fab, even 18 hours later when she finally put in an appearance, don't know what I would have done without them"

"You would have found a way, you are a fighter Donna"

"I'm sure I would have, wouldn't have been so much fun without them" She laughed

"They know how to enjoy life"

"You can say that again, life is for living I suppose"

"Donna I know this isn't my place to say but Sophie is so like the boys it's unbelievable, you will see what I mean when the new baby arrives, that Carmichael streak is pretty obvious, trust me, anyway I must go and check what Mike and Amber are getting up to"

Donna watched Lorraine walk away before turning back to look at the sea and thought about her words were Sophie and the boys really that much alike, if anyone knew what Carmichael kids were, Lorraine would. Donna had questioned if Sophie was Sam's every day, looking for some sign that she was, hoping something would be blindingly obvious in order to make that secret wish a truth, desperately hoping that nothing would break that wish and her heart. As she rubbed where her daughter was kicking from inside her she wondered how much of Lorraine said was correct.

In theory they should be sworn enemies, both had spent over 20 years wondering what each other was like, once they had met and talked they discovered they had many things in common.

They had both lost Sam, Lorraine had lost him to Donna and Donna had lost him to Lorraine and soon realised that they had no reason to dislike each other and had formed a bond of friendship, which Nat becoming ill had made stronger. Donna knew that it had taken Lorraine a lot to be that honest with her and she appreciated her words.

* * *

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing out here, I have been looking for you"

"Well now you have found me" She turned to face Sam

"I wanted to know if the most beautiful woman in Greece fancied a dance with me, but I couldn't find her so I thought I had better find my wife and ask her instead" he grinned

"Smart Arse" She smiled before his nose "Have you spoken to Nat since he got home, something is going on"

"Don, he has just come out of hospital, of course he is pre-occupied"

"Sam I'm being serious, either he and Jodie have hit a rocky patch and are going to split up or"

"Or what"

"Something more serious"

"Donna you are scaring me, is Nat more unwell than he has told us?"

"Not that I know of, but I think Jodie might be pregnant"


End file.
